Una Historia De Joker: La Sonrisa Sobre Su Cara
by yatinga
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Joker encuentra el potencial de una joven ladrona que tiene un pasado más interesante que cualquiera de Noah s Ark Circus. Sin embargo, la formación de la chica resulta que le creará más de un problema al cabecilla. Últimos capítulos de Rating M. Joker x Oc
1. Primer Encuentro

**Título Original: **_A Joker Story: The Smile On Her Face_

**Autor Original: **_Moon´s Envoy_

**Título traducido: **_Una historia de Joker: La sonrisa sobre su cara_

**Traductor: **_Yatinga _

| Ciudad de Bath, los barrios bajos |

-Bueno, me alegro de que nos las arreglaramos para conseguir todas estas cosas, ¿no hermano?- Dagger preguntó, ajustando su control sobre las bolsas que sostienen algunos de sus alimentos. Proveer para un grupo tan grande era difícil, pero se las arreglaron siempre y cuando se extendió su necesidades de compras viajaron a lo largo de todo un pueblo.  
-Nos dieron la mayoría de las cosas que estábamos buscando, así que estoy feliz-. Joker contestó, mostrando su hermano adoptado una sonrisa. Se habían ofrecido para ir a la parte más alejada de la ciudad para dar a los demás un muy necesario descanso. Sin embargo, las bolsas eran pesadas, y él no podía ver dónde iba.

-Pues bien, parece que nos trajeron algunos feriantes.-Dijo una voz. Los dos hombres no podían decir que estaba de pie detrás de ellos, pero la voz sonaba como si pertenecía a un noble. Una segunda voz, ligeramente inferior se le unió.  
-Y aquí estábamos pensando que íbamos a estar aburridos hoy.- El cabecilla del circo y el experto en lanzamiento de daga voltearon. Joker miró a Dagger mientras ponía su bolsa en el suelo.  
-¿Traes tus dagas contigo?- le preguntó a su amigo, mirando a los dos nobles de pie a unos metros de ellos. Su estilo de vestir sugirió que eran de la misma familia. Dagger negó con la cabeza, flexionando los dedos. Parecía que se convertiría en una pelea de moda, a puñetazos.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los hombres sacó un arma pequeña. Él sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos. -Ahora bien... Me pregunto cómo podemos conseguir mejor diversión con estos tipos. Apuesto a que no les importará darnos una actuación libre esta noche, ¿verdad, chicos?

-Vaya, vaya...-sonó una voz femenina detrás de los hombres. -Supongo que no necesitarás esto entonces.-preguntó la voz. Los dos nobles se dieron la vuelta, Joker y Dagger voltearon para echarle un vistazo a la nueva persona que había interrumpido el momento.  
La persona estaba de pie a la luz de la linterna levantó una billetera en la mano, sacudiéndola un poco. Era el mismo color gris de los trajes de los nobles tenían. Su cara estaba cubierta por debajo de la mitad, y la ropa que llevaba eran harapos en el mejor de los casos.

Sin embargo, la forma en que se apoyó en la linterna no presagiaba nada bueno para los hombres que habían querido robar.

-¡Hey, regrésamela, mocoso!-el hombre sin la pistola gritó el recién llegado. La muchacha se burlaba, empujando la billetera en un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Levantó la tela cobertora, revelando un rostro delicado y de grandes ojos redondos.

-Hey, soy la señorita mocoso para ti, ¡bueno para nada! -gritó a su vez. Ella hizo un mohín, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.-Puesto que usted es tan malo, creo que voy a quedarme esta cartera.-

La niña salió corriendo. Sin duda los dos nobles corrieron tras ella. Joker y Dagger se miraron entre sí, asintieron y salieron corriendo detrás del trío, a sabiendas de la chica que necesitaría ayuda. Cada vez que veían a los hombres girar en las esquinas, la voz de la chica les hacía señas para que la siguieran.  
-"¡Esa chica está loca!"-pensó Joker. Cuando se dio la vuelta una esquina otra vez, pudieron verla de pie contra una pared, y los hombres se acercaban a ella. En lugar de preocuparse, ella agarró una cuerda a su lado. Con un corte rápido de un cuchillo oculto, eliminó el otro extremo de la cuerda del tirón y hacia arriba.  
Dagger dejó de correr. Joker ni se molestó en preguntar. Era un mal momento para que su prótesis le molestara. Corriendo como estaba seguramente no le hará ningún bien. Él tenía que haberse puesto al día antes o después.

-¡Wooooaaah!- sonó su voz. Al llegar a la cima, ella cautelosamente buscó punto de apoyo. El hombre con el arma apuntó hacia una escalera. Mientras corrían hacia allí, la chica siguió corriendo por los tejados. Todas las casas estaban construidas de la misma manera en esa parte de la ciudad, con techo plano, así que no tenía ningún problema para encontrar equilibrio. Joker decidió continuar desde el suelo. Se fijó en la chica jadeaba, pero, de nuevo, siguió corriendo. Después de un minuto o dos llegaron al final de la calle. Un río corría junto a las casas. Como showman que Joker era, inmediatamente lo creyó una ruta de escape cuando no lo era.

-¡Pssst!- Joker susurró, tratando de llamar la atención de la niña. Su cabeza se volvió hacia él, pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos aún por debajo de su gorra. Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez, para mostrarle que tenía su atención. Joker señaló hacia el río, haciendo un gesto a saltar en ese lugar. Ella se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza. -'¿Estás loco?'- parecía preguntar.  
Señaló de nuevo al río de una manera decisiva. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los nobles la habían alcanzado. El tipo con el arma apuntaba hacia ella. -Ahora, nos devolverás la bolsa y no dispararé, ¿está bien, señorita?- sonaba exasperado.  
El hombre se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando. -No vamos a dejarla ir, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¡podríamos tener un poco de diversión con esta chica!-  
El hombre con la pistola asintió. – ¿Escuchaste, chica? Vamos a ser amables contigo y pasaremos un buen rato. ¿No nos lo merecemos?-

La chica volteó hacia los hombres. Ellos se acercaban a ella. Joker sorprendió a sí mismo con la esperanza de que ella se escapara. Él no dudó ni por un momento que la niña había robado a los hombres para salvarlo a él y a Dagger.  
Dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de los hombres. Joker se mordió el labio cuando se empezó a reír. Entonces se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la orilla. Puso un pie en la barandilla de hierro, y se lanzó al agua. Los hombres maldijeron cuando miraron hacia el agua. Joker se escondió en las sombras, esperando con Dagger para que saliera.  
-No vamos a saltar de ahí, ¿verdad?- el hombre sin el arma preguntó. El otro gruñó, poniendo su arma. -Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Por mucha rata que sea no sobrevivirá.-

| Alrededor de dos minutos después |

-Hey, chica, ¿estás ahí?- Dagger preguntó hacia el agua oscura. Algunas salpicaduras le respondieron, y la muchacha nadó hacia la luz.

-Todavía estoy aquí. ¿Tenéis una cuerda o algo así? -preguntó ella, nadando para permanecer en el sitio.  
Joker gimoteó. Se había olvidado por completo de sus provisiones. Incluyendo los suministros como cuerdas y cosas por el estilo. Tendrían que hacerlo de otra manera. Le dio una mano a Dagger, dejando que el hombre le bajara al agua un poco. Eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo. Aún así, lo de fácil era otra historia.

Gimoteó cuando la chica le agarró la mano, esperando que su prótesis no se soltara y los arrojara al agua. Ella se apresuró a saltar en el otro lado también, con miedo a no llegar y caer en el agua otra vez.

-Oye, tirad de vosotros antes de que nos mojemos todos.-  
Dagger dio un tirón final para elevarlos y los otros dos cayeron en tierra seca. La chica cayó sobre manos y rodillas, tosiendo y frotándose el agua de la cara. Su gorra se deslizó, dejando libres mechones largos de pelo, deliciosos, brillando a la luz de los postes de farol. Aún con la tos se puso de pie y empezó a retorcer un poco de agua de su ropa.

-Mírenme...Toda mojada... Espero no coger un resfriado.- Ella dijo, escurriendo un poco de agua de su pelo. Sus grandes ojos aterrizaron en Joker y Dagger. -Ah, ustedes son los chicos de la callejuela. Gracias por sacarme fuera del agua. -Ella miró al río.-Odio el agua.- murmuró.

-Ah... De no ser por nosotros, no habrías estado allí en primer lugar, ¿no? Aún así, casi me daba miedo salir de mi piel cuando has subido de repente al tejado.- Dijo Dagger, sonriendo.

Joker asintió. -Creo que debemos darte las gracias. Sin ti, habríamos terminado en una pelea.-  
La niña sonrió y cogió su gorra. Se lo colocó en la cabeza, comprobó la parte trasera de sus pantalones para la cartera. -Bueno, me alegro de que fuimos capaces de ayudarnos unos a otros, entonces. Oh, ¿no traíais cosas con vosotros antes de venir aquí? -preguntó, mirando a los hombres.

Joker no apartó la mirada, no contento al olvidar sus compras así. -Bueno, las dejamos tiradas, viendo que estabas en problemas y eso.-  
-Auténticos caballeros entonces, ¿no es así?- dijo. Ella silbó, un sonido fuerte y chirriante que hizo eco por las calles silenciosas. -Bueno, esperad un minuto, voy a traer sus cosas de vuelta.- Prometió.

Y, en efecto, muy pronto un par de matones callejeros jóvenes se habían reunido a su alrededor. Uno de ellos levantó la gorra en el respeto a la chica. -¿Usted nos ha llamado, señora?-preguntó, mirando a los dos hombres extraños en sospecha.  
-Eso hice, Roger. Las bolsas de comestibles que se encontraban cerca de la calle Fisher, ¿las tienen ustedes? -preguntó, mirando al joven.

-Ah... sí.- Admitió. Estaba acostumbrado a robar para vivir, y al ver una buena oportunidad, él y sus amigos se llevaron el botín más rápido antes de que su víctima pudiera parpadear.-Supongo que quiere que se lo devuelva a estos hombres aquí. -dijo, cogiendo la indirecta bastante rápido. Su banda tenía las bolsas con ellos, y se presentó con las cosas a toda prisa. Más de uno había recibido una paliza de la chica por no haberla escuchado.

-¿Está aquí todo lo que perdieron? -preguntó, mirando a las dos personas del circo. Los hombres asintieron, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Roger, y le lanzó a cada uno de los niños una moneda. Los chicos siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarla para salir de apuros. Ella se aseguró de que sus beneficios eran suficientes para garantizarla.

Joker miró a la pequeña chica. -Bueno, fue un placer. Que tengas una buena noche.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y les deseó una buena noche también. Más rápido que una sombra los chicos se habían ido, dejando a Joker y Dagger de pie solos en la calle.

-Bueno, eso fue una sorpresa.- comentó Dagger, tratando de sostener más cómodamente su mochila. Joker asintió. Los dos hombres se alejaron, sin darle mucha importancia a la joven o sus compañeros ladrones. Lo que no sabían es que la verían pronto de nuevo.

| Hogar de la niña |

-¡Estoy en casa! -gritó, abriendo y cerrando la puerta rápidamente, por lo que el calor perdido no sería en vano. Una figura pequeña trepó desde el gastado sofá hacia fuera, y unos ojos marrón oscuro la miraron.

-Llegas tarde, hermana- La voz de su hermano pequeño sonaba soñolienta. Él había estado esperando una vez más hasta que llegó a casa antes de irse a dormir.

Ella sonrió. -Lo siento. Me encontré con algunos problemas en el camino a casa. De todos modos, tu hermana mayor se las ha arreglado para ganar algo de dinero hoy. -El niño se levantó. Su octavo cumpleaños sería en una semana, pero ya era mucho más maduro de lo que debía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró los pantalones andrajosos que llevaba, mirándola con rostro serio.

-¿Lo suficiente para pagar los medicamentos? -le preguntó en tono preocupado.

Ella se agachó, recogiendo al chico. -Suficiente para la medicina.- Dijo.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. -No es bueno que una dama utilice frases incompletas-

Ella lo puso en el sofá, y arrojó un pedazo de madera en el fuego. -Cierto, pero yo no soy más una dama. Puedo decir lo que quiero como quiero y cuando quiero. El muchacho mantuvo el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado. -Con el dinero que conseguí hoy, es suficiente para los próximos tres días. Y, ya que tu cumpleaños se acerca, ¿por qué no vamos al circo? Estará en la ciudad por un tiempo, pero no sé cuánto. Cuanto antes vayamos, mejor, ¿no?

George miró seriamente a su hermana. -Prefiero que guardes el dinero, hermanita. Es peligroso salir así con una chica. Si lo guardas, no tendrás que salir por la noche a por algo como eso.-  
Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Se subió las mantas hasta la barbilla mientras se acurrucó más cerca de ella. -George... Voy a llevar mi hermano pequeño al circo cuando yo quiera. Sin más peros, ¿de acuerdo?  
Tu hermana mayor ha trabajado duro hoy. Mañana es nuestro día para un descanso.-

Se dio cuenta de su ropa estaba todavía húmeda, por no decir empapada. Con un suspiro, se puso de pie. George ya estaba a la deriva en el sueño. Suspiró de nuevo, se quitó el viejo suéter mojado de su cuerpo, prontamente seguido por la camisa y los pantalones. Sacó el dinero que había robado a los nobles y su mirada cayó sobre George de nuevo. Él había estado tosiendo todo el día otra vez.

Se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas que poseían, sosteniendo sus manos en la cabeza, tratando de relajarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a ser capaces de aguantar? ¿Cuánto tiempo más, hasta que llegue el día en que no podrán comprar la medicina para el niño ya simplemente por ir a robar?

Tal vez podría olvidar la preocupación al día siguiente...

| Noah's Ark Circus |

-¿Y cómo has dicho que tienes tus prótesis en mal estado todo otra vez?- preguntó Doc mientras le ajustaba la pierna falsa Dagger de nuevo. Dagger dejó escapar un silbido cuando la prótesis fue conectada con los nervios frágiles, antes de mover la pierna alrededor.  
-Bueno, vamos a decir que salvamos a una joven muchacha de un destino espantoso, ¿no, hermano?- le preguntó Dagger a Joker.

Joker se tocó el sombrero con un dedo y asintió. -Eso es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido.- Cuando se levantó Dagger, Joker tomó su lugar en la silla de la Enfermería.

-¿Ah, es mi brazo nuevo, Doc? -preguntó, tratando de mirar detrás del hombre en la silla de ruedas, para ver donde estaba su brazo habitual. Doc suspiró, y llegó detrás de él, sujetando la prótesis en forma de brazo esquelético.

-Me gustaría que no insistieras en usar este tipo de brazo.- Doc suspiró por enésima vez. Hacer ese brazo era una molestia en comparación con las extremidades que hizo para los otros miembros de la troupe.

Joker sonrió, apoyándose en su brazo sano mientras el médico retiraba la prótesis normal que había estado utilizando a la espera de su brazo huesudo. Dagger se sentó junto a él, y sonrió.- De todos modos, la chica que salvamos era muy linda, ¿no lo crees, hermano?-  
Joker lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona. -¿Estás pensando en enamorarte de otra que no sea Beast, entonces? -le preguntó en una forma burlona. Daga palideció y comenzó a agitar su cabeza ferozmente.

-¡No! ¡La Jefa es mi único amor! ¡Nunca voy a renunciar a ella!

Joker asintió y movió la recién unida prótesis. Sonrió complaciente al ver cómo se movían los dedos, se puso de pie y palmeó a Dagger en la espalda. -Bueno, mejor me voy ahora. ¡Mañana habrá otra función, y tenemos trabajo que hacer!-


	2. Encontrándonos de nuevo

**Título Original: **_A Joker Story: The Smile On Her Face_

**Autor Original: **_Moon´s Envoy_

**Título traducido: **_Una historia de Joker: La sonrisa sobre su cara_

**Traductor: **_Yatinga _

| Noah´s Ark Circus |

-Vamos George, que no tenemos todo el día.- Dijo ella, sosteniendo al niño de la mano. El que pronto iba a cumplir los ocho años no pudo ocultar su emoción, y se quedó desconcertado por toda la acción que se estaba produciendo.  
-Hermana, tienen un tigre por ahí, ¿lo has visto?- George preguntó, señalando hacia ella. Ella suspiró.

-Si se nos hace tarde para la función, podríamos perdernos la oportunidad de algunas partes realmente buenas. ¿Por qué no seguimos buscando cuando sea el momento del descanso?

Ella se apartó del muchacho, pero tropezó con alguien. -Auch...-se frotó la nariz, antes de mirar a la persona con la que había chocado. -Lo siento, no fue mi intención chocar con usted, yo...-su voz se desvaneció cuando miró a la persona en frente de ella. Tenía el pelo blanco, y algunas partes de su piel estaban cubiertas de escamas.  
George miró hacia arriba también. -Wow, esto es increíble. Tú eres el hombre serpiente, ¿no?-  
La muchacha tosió. -¡George, no es agradable llamar a la gente algo así! -dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante el niño.

George hizo un mohín. -Pero es cierto, ¿verdad, señor?-

Se volvió hacia el hombre. -Por favor, discúlpelo señor. Lo dice sin intención de ofender.  
-Eso es correcto... dice Emily.- El hombre respondió con voz suave. La chica parpadeó.

-¿Emily? -preguntó ella, sin ver a una chica a su alrededor. El hombre hizo un gesto a su hombro. Sólo entonces ella vio a la serpiente enroscada allí. -Emily-. Explicó.  
-¿Es una serpiente de verdad? -preguntó ella, acercándose a verlo. La serpiente siseó, chasqueando su lengua a través del aire. Ella retrocedió. –'Nota a mí misma. No mirar a la serpiente.'-

-Hermana, tenemos que empezar a movernos. Están llamando a todo el mundo dentro. El espectáculo va a comenzar.- Dijo George, tirando de la manga. Observaron a su alrededor, todo el mundo hacía aviso de avanzar hacia la gran carpa. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para decir adiós al extranjero, él ya se había ido. Se rascó la cabeza, confundida.

-Supongo que tenía que irse...-  
-Hermana...-  
-¿Sí, George?-  
-Hay que utilizar frases completas.-  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco por ese comentario. -Pues bien, joven maestro de la etiqueta. Vamos a entrar y disfrutar del espectáculo, ¿de acuerdo? –

| Dentro de la tienda |

-Damas y caaaaaaaaaaaaballeroooooos; niños y niñaaaaaaas. Les ruego a ustedes echar un vistazo por aquí, ya que este circo está lleno de hechos y personas sorprendentes. –gritó el director, claramente audible por encima de todo el alboroto en la tienda. Él tenía sus brazos extendidos a lo ancho, mostrando un brazo derecho de esqueleto. Ella frunció el ceño cuando lo vio.  
-'¿Por qué parece tan familiar?'- se preguntó a sí misma. En la última media hora, había comenzado a sentir un poco borrosa su cabeza. Cuando ella se había levantado esa mañana, su cabeza se sentía caliente al tacto. No queriendo alarma George, no le había dicho nada, y continuó como de costumbre.  
El cabecilla hizo malabares un poco, pero terminó dejando caer las bolas en su cabeza. Ella no podía dejar de reír, aunque sabía que probablemente era a propósito.  
-Les presento a ustedes... ¡Wendy y Peeeteeeeer!-

Así como cualquier otra persona sorprendida, ella alzó la vista hacia el trapecio, aplaudiendo tan fuerte como las otras personas del público. George se aferró a su manga del miedo cuando la chica llamada Wendy apenas logró agarrar la mano del chico llamado Peter.  
Cuando el acto de lanzamiento de cuchillos comenzó, un hombre afable de buen ver se presentó junto con una joven, que no parecía muy segura de sí misma al entrar. Cuando el hombre comenzó a lanzar dagas, el público contuvo la respiración, esperando oír a la chica a gritar. Cuando el número había terminado, recibió un aplauso bastante generoso. George aplaudió hasta que sus manos estuvieron entumecidas, al igual que su hermana.

Entonces, el cabecilla anunció al intérprete siguiente -¡Snaaaaake, señoras y señoreeeees! - George agarró el brazo de su hermana mayor con entusiasmo.

-¡Hermana, que ese es el tipo de antes, ya te dije que era el hombre serpiente!  
Su cabeza empezó a doler al ser sacudido hacia adelante y hacia atrás, así que despegó con cuidado las manos del chico de su brazo. – Ya veo, hermanito. Mantén los ojos en la función.- Susurró la última parte, volviendo la cabeza hacia el escenario.  
Las serpientes no parecía que le harían daño al hombre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el silbido de la serpiente que otro había dejado con anterioridad. No estaba segura de si era realmente tan seguro.

Cuando el baile terminó, el payaso intervino de nuevo, con el bastón levantado por encima de su cabeza mientras caminaba en el escenario otra vez. Su corbata de moño amarillo brillante se conjuntaba de una forma estupenda con su atuendo de color púrpura.  
Hizo una reverencia exagerada, llevando el sombrero con un gesto generoso. -Y ahora, mi querido público, es el momento para descansar. Estiren las piernas, ya que vamos a comenzar con la siguiente parte de la serie pronto.-  
La gente en la audiencia empezó a murmurar entre sí, levantándose y saliendo poco a poco. George estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un pie golpeó por detrás a su hermana.

-¡Hey, cuidado!-gritó, dando la vuelta.

Detrás de ella había dos hombres, vestidos con trajes grises. Giraron sus cabezas con el fin de hacerle caso, hasta que los ojos del más alto descansaron en su rostro. Le dio un codazo a su compañero. -Dime, Alfred, ¿no es la chica que nos robó ayer? -preguntó a su compañero.  
El hombre llamado Alfred se dio la vuelta y empezó a sonreír al verla. -¡Pues sí, lo es! ¡Qué suerte que tenemos hoy! Chica, ven aquí, vamos a echar un… ¡Hey, vuelve aquí!

Ella no esperó a que el hombre terminara la oración. Agarrando George de la mano, echó a correr, atravesando los bancos y las escaleras. El joven niño tenía problemas para mantenerse, obligándola a medio levantarle en volandas. -¡George!-dijo, mientras seguía corriendo.- ¡Cuando estemos abajo, voy a dejarte solo! Huye, y luego regresa a nuestros asientos, tu hermana vendrá a recogerte más tarde.  
Antes de que el niño pudiera protestar, ya estaban abajo. Los hombres venían tras ellos, pero no eran tan ágiles como la chica. Se soltó de su hermano, y salió disparada, sobre el amplio círculo que estaba lleno de arena.

-'Muy bien, improvisar, improvisar...' -pensó para sí misma, corriendo hacia el centro del escenario. Por el rabillo del ojo, pasó a vislumbrar el movimiento. Mirando más de cerca, vio que era el lugar donde los artistas entraban desde el momento en que tenían que salir realizar su número. –'¡Bueno, vale la pena arriesgarse!'-pensó, girando bruscamente hacia allí.  
Tuvo la suerte de que los hombres que la perseguían ahora tenían menos oportunidades de alcanzarla. Corrió más rápido, hacia la salida de la carpa.

El joven llamado Dagger la vio venir, y extendió una mano para detenerla. -Perdóneme, señorita, pero usted no puede entrar ahí. ¡Señorita! ¡Usted no puede...!  
Él estaba en el camino, y ella no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo. Deseando que funcionara, se dejó caer en un barrido por debajo de él. Ella se deslizó por debajo de sus piernas abiertas, con una estela de polvo detrás de ella. Cuando lo hubo pasado, se colocó y echo a correr de nuevo sobre sus pies. Los hombres estaban casi encima de ella.

Dagger, al ver a los intrusos entrar, agitó los brazos para tratar de captar su atención. -¡Hey, no puedo permitir que avancen más allá de este punto!-  
Los hombres no le hicieron caso, pasaron a Dagger, con los ojos fijos en la presa que huía. Cuando la chica miró de nuevo al frente, casi tropezó con sorpresa. Mientras que ella se había centrado en deslizarse por debajo del tipo que lanzaba cuchillos, los asistentes del circo habían colocado un elefante. Y el animal estaba bloqueando su camino.  
Se mordió el labio, analizando en busca de otra salida. Al no ver nada, empezó a entrar en pánico, hasta que encontró una colección de trampolines de pie allí.

-'¡Bueno, no pierdo nada!'- pensó, saltando en el más pequeño. Avanzó en el aire, hacia arriba y hacia uno un poco más grande. Agitando los brazos en círculo para tratar de mantenerse en equilibrio, aterrizó en el segundo trampolín. Inmediatamente se puso en vuelo de nuevo, y ahogó un grito. -'Vale, ahora vamos a saltar sobre el siguiente…'  
Dio un salto en el trampolín más grande, ganando confianza poco a poco. Voló por el aire, hacia el elefante. -'¡Oh, por favor, por favor, permíteme hacer este salto!'- rezaba. Segundos después, sus pies tocaron la parte posterior de la cabeza del elefante. El animal ni siquiera reconoció su presencia allí. Sus perseguidores no estaban tan ajenos sin embargo.  
-¡Quítate de ahí, idiota!- alguien le gritó.

Ella hizo una mueca. Llamarla idiota ahora no era una cosa agradable, pero así se sentía. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo tiempo de gritar al insultador, ya que tuvo que darse prisa antes de que quitaran el elefante de esa salida. Ella pasó por encima de la espalda del animal, sus zapatos de suave cuero palmearon la piel seca antes de caer.  
Al llegar a su espalda, tuvo que volver a hacer una pausa para buscar una salida. Cuando encontró un montón de sacos de arena, supuso que era su mejor carta. Ella saltó, y rogó de nuevo.

| Tienda de Joker |

Se miró en el espejo, ajustándose la pajarita. La cosa esa siempre se las arreglaba de alguna manera para soltarse, lo que dejaba como resultado un montón de tela flácida y colgante. La audiencia provocó alboroto fuera, así que abrió su puerta de la tienda para ver lo que estaba pasando. Para su sorpresa, vio a una chica corriendo por el campamento de tiendas de la troupe principal. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Que estaba pasando?

Entonces se dio cuenta de los dos caballeros bien vestidos por detrás de ella. Su ceño se convirtió en una mueca. Los reconoció de inmediato. Cuando la muchacha pasó cerca de la tienda, sacó su brazo izquierdo, envolviéndolo alrededor de su cintura. Ella dejó escapar un sonido ahogado cuando el aire fue expulsado de su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo la arrojó al interior. Movió la mano izquierda hacia su boca para evitar que gritara mientras usaba su mano esquelética para mantenerla en su lugar, colocándolo a su alrededor.

La chica empezó a retorcerse de inmediato. Quedarse atrapada tan de repente era algo que no esperaba, y ella luchaba por escapar del hombre que la sujetaba. Era fuerte, sin embargo ya se estaba sintiendo agotada de tanto correr en combinación con la fiebre que se aproximaba.- ¡Suéltame!-gritó contra su mano.

Hizo sonidos seseantes, tratando de calmarla. Ella negó con la cabeza. No estaba pensando en dejar los asuntos así sin hacer nada.

Entonces, su nariz empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Ella dejó de moverse, y en su lugar crispó la nariz, tratando de no estornudar. Joker dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente consiguió que entendiera que él no estaba tratando de hacerle daño. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su nariz moviéndose. –Chica, ¿vas a estornudar? , le preguntó.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo. Justo cuando estornudaba, el hombre cerró los dedos alrededor de la nariz. Ella se aguantó el estornudo lo mejor que pudo, tratando de que fuera tranquilo. No quería hacer frente a tres rivales, en lugar de sólo a uno. Los dedos de Joker contuvieron la mayor parte del aire, y tragó saliva para ahogar el sonido.

-Haaah... haaah... –respiraba ella. El hombre le soltó la cara, poniendo su mano en el hombro en su lugar. Ella no luchó de nuevo, así que lo tomó con calma durante unos segundos. -De acuerdo... ¿quién eres? -le preguntó. Ella se pegó a la tela pesada que conformaba la tienda para sellar cualquier sonido. Siempre y cuando no gritaran, nadie los oiría.  
-Yo soy Joker, ¿y tú quien eres?-  
-Joker ¿eh? -preguntó, finalmente notando el espejo que estaba de pie delante de ellos. Ella podía ver el reflejo del hombre en ese lugar. Era el director, pero una vez más, había algo familiar en él. -Espera un momento...-dijo-. Tu cabello con las puntas blancas, las tachuelas de metal en sus oídos... ¡Tú eres ese chico de ayer!-Ella casi se echó a reír con alivio. ¡Y he aquí que había estado pensando que era una especie de tipo raro que estaba tratando de secuestrarla! -¡Muchacho, nunca pensé en encontrarme contigo otra vez!-

La cara de Joker era una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.- ¿Ayer? -preguntó, mirando a la chica que ahora estaba completamente relajada en las garras que eran sus brazos. -'La única chica que me encontré ayer fue...'-

Él la soltó y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que la chica lo mirara. Se sacó el sombrero, y lo puso en la cabeza ajena cubriendo los ojos y parte de la cara. Luego se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en el hombro. – ¡Bueno, ya sé! ¿No es una sorpresa agradable? -él tomó su sombrero, colocándoselo en la cabeza de nuevo. Le ofreció su mano derecha. -Es bueno verte otra vez, te echaba de menos.-Ella lo miró de forma extraña y con incredulidad la prótesis, pero luego se encogió de hombros y la agarró, estrechando la mano del hombre.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo también, supongo.- Respondió, no tan segura de cómo reaccionar ante todo esto. Cuando le soltó la mano, ella se quedó sin aliento. -¡George! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano, por favor, perdóname!

Joker le agarró la mano. -¿No deberías quedarte aquí por un tiempo? Esos hombres probablemente te estén buscando todavía. Le pediré ayuda a alguien para ir a buscar a tu hermano, así que quédate aquí un momento.-  
-Ah, pero, George sólo tiene siete años. Él debe de estar muy preocupado por mí. Realmente tengo que…-  
Ella dejó de hablar cuando él levantó su mano a los labios. Acarició ligeramente por encima de su piel, y su voz era apenas audible. -Por favor, deja que yo me encargue.- Pidió, confiando en que su encanto la mantendría en su lugar durante unos minutos.  
Su rostro enrojeció. No era la primera vez que un hombre la había besado la mano, pero para que esto ocurra en un lugar tan inesperado... Qué vergüenza...  
-Oye, Joker, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó Dagger, abriendo la puerta de la tienda. Junto a él estaba George, quien de inmediato comenzó echando humo por las orejas cuando vio al cabecilla del circo besar a su hermana mayor en la mano. Corrió hacia el hombre, y le dio una tremenda patada contra las espinillas. Joker maldijo, soltando la mano.

-¡No se puede besar a mi hermana de esa manera!-dijo el niño, mirando al hombre alto severamente.-Ella es una señorita, como puedes ver- La chica suspiró y golpeó a su hermano pequeño en el hombro.

-Incluso si tú dices eso, George, no era realmente un beso.- Contestó ella, tratando de enfriar los sentimientos iracundos del muchacho más joven.

Joker miró a Dagger, queriendo una explicación. Dagger frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sonriendo. -Bueno, este chico de aquí vino corriendo hacia mí diciendo que su hermana estaba en problemas, así que vine a verte. Parece que ya la has encontrado, sin embargo.-  
Joker asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo la situación. -Ya veo. Y esos hombres os estaban persiguiendo, ¿pero por qué? -preguntó él, no le gustaba la gente corriendo salvajemente por las inmediaciones del circo. -Ah, parece que Jumbo se hizo cargo de ellos. Era de esperarse, corriendo así por el lugar.-

Dagger se volvió hacia ella, tendiéndole una mano para que ella la estrechara. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a sonreír aún más ampliamente. -Ahora que todo se ha acabado, tengo que admitir que fue un acto bastante sensacional verte así, era extraño. ¿O siempre hacer ese tipo de cosas?-

La joven ladrona sostenía sus manos en frente de ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Ah, eso es... El movimiento de deslizado que hice para esquivarte ha sido sólo cosa de suerte, y las camas elásticas eran sólo una parte de la improvisación.  
-¿Trampolines? ¿Deslice?- Preguntó Joker, poniendo una mano en su barbilla y mirando, examinando. Dagger le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Eso no es todo lo que ha hecho la señorita. Luego pasó por encima de Lola, la saltó de un lado a otro y corrió rapidísimo hasta aquí.-

Joker comenzó asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. -Bueno, eso es genial. Yo estaba buscando a otro actor. Felicidades chica, ahora estás oficialmente lista para recibir una oportunidad para unirte al circo.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él dijo eso. -¿Eeeh?-  
Dagger le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. -¿No es genial, pequeña? Si lo haces mejor, podrás venir a trabajar aquí.- Ella frunció el ceño y se frotó las manos del lanzador de dagas lejos de su cabeza.

-¿De dónde salís vosotros, contando con que yo trabaje en el circo? -le preguntó.  
Joker le guiñó un ojo, ajustándose su sombrero. –No estás admitida por el momento.- Él dijo.-Todavía tienes que tratar de pasar nuestras pruebas. Bueno, me tengo que ir. La función no va a empezar sin mí. Dagger, cuida de ellos hasta después de la feria, ¿de acuerdo? -

Dagger sonrió. -Lo haré.-Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y una mano en George. -Pues bien, yo os daré el gran tour por aquí, ¿vale?-


	3. Una estrella reacia

**Título Original: **_A Joker Story: The Smile On Her Face_

**Autor Original: **_Moon´s Envoy_

**Título traducido: **_Una historia de Joker: La sonrisa sobre su cara_

**Traductor: **_Yatinga _

| Media hora después |

-Bien, eso era más o menos todo, creo.- concluyó Dagger, poniendo las manos en sus caderas y sonriendo ampliamente. –Buen, excepto la tienda de primeros auxilios, pero no creo que ustedes dos tengan que estar ahí, ¿no?-  
La ladrona negó con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar el golpeteo incesante en la cabeza. Necesitaba descansar un poco, pronto. -No creo que sea necesario. Mira, no quiero ser grosera, pero…-

-¡Ah, vamos!-interrumpió Dagger y acaparó a los hermanos del brazo. Beast va en último lugar de la función. ¡No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad!- él los guió hacia la gran carpa. Ella y George corrieron tras él sin poder hacer nada. Ella había tratado de decirle que no estaban interesados en participar, pero no les hizo caso. Cuando entraron, Dagger se acercó más al escenario. Podía jurar que el hombre había comenzado a emitir pequeños corazones voladores cuando miró a la mujer que estaba llevando a cabo su actuación ahora.

-¿No es hermosa?-preguntó suspirando. Cuando la ladrona miró, le dio la impresión de ser una mujer que no dudaría en arrancarle la piel a alguien que estuviera en el lugar equivocado. Cuando ella giró alrededor su látigo para guiar el tigre en círculos, la joven ladrona tragó saliva.

-'Yo realmente no quiero entrar en su lista negra...'pensó.- Bella como una pintura. -Dijo en voz alta, tratando de no parecer preocupada. Se levantó de un salto cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Preguntó Joker, riendo cuando ella miró hacia atrás para ver quién era. -Dejadme que os presente a algunos de los miembros de la troupe principal-dijo, ya fuera de la carpa, esperando que ellos le siguieran.

-¿Troupe principal? -preguntó ella, siguiendo al hombre, dándose cuenta de la resistencia era inútil. Esta gente... ¿cómo desarrollar un aire donde podían ignorar a las personas, sin tener en cuenta su opinión? George los siguió, sosteniendo su mano y mirando a su alrededor con los ojos grandes.  
-Ellos son Wendy y Peter.- dijo, señalando el dúo de trapecio. La niña sonrió y los saludó débilmente. Él, en cambio, les miró de una manera sospechosa, haciendo que se sintieran abatidos incluso tratando de mezclarse con la multitud.

-Este es Snake, pero es un poco tímido, así que no esperéis que os trate cálidamente desde el principio.-dijo, deteniéndose por el hombre serpiente. El hombre la miró, y lo mismo hizo la serpiente en su hombro.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo... dice Emily.- Él dijo. Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente.

-Me alegro de veros de nuevo a los dos, Snake y Emily.-Contestó.

Joker parecía sorprendido. -Ah, vosotros ya habéis conocido a una chica aquí, Snake. Has sido bastante rápido.-Snake no dijo nada, mirando a los dos novatos. Finalmente, la ladrona comenzó a rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Nos chocamos antes de que comenzara el espectáculo. Así que así es como nos conocimos.- Explicó. Su visión se volvía borrosa. Si pudiera seguir haciendo hincapié...

Joker la agarró por el brazo, tirando de ella hacia adelante. George, que sostenía su brazo, se vio enganchado también. Se mordió el labio, tratando de no insultar al hombre que se atrevía a ser tan...Tan... No podía encontrar una palabra para describir ese tipo de comportamiento.  
Joker se detuvo, golpeando con su bastón a su labio suavemente. -Eso es raro... estaba seguro de que Doll y Jumbo estarían de alrededor de aquí, por alguna parte...-

-Ugh... todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta.- dijo la chica, mirando al hombre. Él la miró y sonrió, con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-¿Ah?, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho? ... ¿Cuál fue la pregunta? -preguntó, plasmando una mirada confusa en su rostro.

-Te pregunté...-dijo lentamente, con la esperanza de que iba a ser escuchada esta vez-¿cuáles son los miembros de la troupe principal?-

Joker asintió. -Ah, claro. Bueno, esas son las personas que llevan a cabo cada show que damos, y consiguen una tienda privada, y no tienen porqué competir por la comida. Todo el mundo trabaja duro aquí con la esperanza de ser ascendido a la troupe principal. Si te contratamos, comenzarás como un miembro de la troupe de segunda.-  
-Ah, sobre eso...-ella comenzó, sin ningún resultado. Joker había visto un hombre muy alto, hablando con una chica que llevaba una peluca hecha de flores. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por las flores. Se centró en Joker, quien les hizo señas de cerca.

-¡Ah, Doll, Jumbo! Tengo aquí a alguien a quien tenéis que conocer. -Él dijo, tirando de la ladrona más cerca de él, con el brazo que había utilizado para arrastrarla. Ella luchó una vez más para salir de su agarre. Una de las cosas que no le gustaban nada era ser tocada por extraños. Ella había sido tolerante hasta ahora, pero ahí tenía que haber algún decoro.  
-Ah, ¿quién es entonces?- preguntó Doll, mirando interesada a la extranjera que luchaba por salir del agarre de su hermano mayor. Joker sonrió, soltando su agarre. La muchacha dio unos pasos hacia un lado, para asegurarse de que estaba fuera del alcance del jefe de pista.

-¡Ella podría ser nuestra nueva recluta!- Dijo Joker sonriendo. -Una vez que pase la prueba, claro.-Agregó. Doll asintió a sabiendas, todavía mirando a la nueva recluta posible. La ladrona no apartó la mirada, pero siguió mirando hacia atrás, no iba a dejarse intimidar. Tras un minuto de silencio incómodo Doll dejó de mirarla fijamente, y le dio un gesto de aprobación.  
-¡Me cae bien!- dijo. Luego su mirada cayó sobre George. -¡Oh, hay un chico aquí también! ¿Lo vamos a contratar? -preguntó, inclinándose para mirar a George. El pequeño niño miró primero a su hermana mayor, antes de inclinarse ante Doll, tomándole la mano y besándola.

Joker bajó la mirada hacia el chico. -Oh, así que está bien cuando eres tú el que besa a las mujeres, ¿eh? Y creo que siempre viene bien una ayuda extra por aquí. No se le puede abandonar aún si contratamos a su hermana.-La ladrona aprovechó la oportunidad de oponerse de nuevo a su nuevo puesto de trabajo que se aproximaba.

-Ahora escucha, he intentado decírtelo, yo…-  
-Ah, parece que el espectáculo ha terminado. Tengo que ir y decirle adiós al público. Doll, lleva a la chica y al muchacho en pocos minutos, ¿vale?

La chica suspiró con fuerza cuando Joker se alejó. -Él me ignoró... otra vez...-dijo ella, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Alguien le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Cuando volvió a mirar quién era, se encontró observando directamente a los ojos de Doll.

-No te preocupes por eso. Probablemente Joker sabe que vosotros no queréis uniros a nosotros, por lo que él va a esperar hasta después de probaros. No quiere perder la oportunidad de gente talentosa, después de todo.-  
La ladrona suspiró, mirando a George, que estaba sosteniendo la mano de la muñeca. El chico parecía estar contento de poder volver a salir, a pesar de que había estado enfermo durante mucho tiempo hasta ahora.

-Es sólo que…-la chica comenzó, deteniéndose a medio camino de su condena. No podía decir qué era lo que hacía que estuviera tan poco dispuesta a unirse al circo. ¿Tal vez una última pizca de orgullo que le quedaba? Sin embargo, si ella se unía, no tendría que preocuparse de conseguir suficiente dinero sin levantar sospechas. Doll miró con expectación. Cuando la ladrona se encogió de hombros, ella hizo lo mismo. El hombre alto, Jumbo, miraba a todos sin realmente decir nada.

| 10 Minutos Después |

-De acuerdo, vas a pasar por la cuerda. –Dijo Joker, señalando hacia la cuerda floja. Cuando la ladrona miró hacia arriba, tragó saliva. ¿Qué tan alto era esa cosa? Doll ya estaba subiendo, más de la mitad del camino. Justo cuando estaba a punto de protestar porque ella no quería participar, Dagger la empujó hacia la escalera. Empezó a caminar por su propia voluntad, no le gustaba que la tocasen.  
-Buena suerte, hermana. -dijo George. Él la miró de una manera que casi le derritió el corazón. Ella asintió con la cabeza, subiendo en la escala pequeña.

Cuando llegó a la cima, estaba jadeando. En cuanto a la muñeca delicada, no podía creer lo hacía todo el tiempo. Cuando se lo dijo, Doll se encogió de hombros y sacó una cuerda. El ladrón lo miró con recelo. -¿Qué es eso? Espero que no sea un tipo raro de fetiche-  
Doll se rió entre dientes. -Por supuesto que no. Si te caes, esto es lo que evitará que mueras. Déjame ajustártelo. Ah, y no te recomiendo usar los zapatos.-  
Doll ató hábilmente la cuerda alrededor de la cintura de la ladrona, tirando con fuerza para asegurarse de que no se destara en los pocos segundos cruciales. Doll le dio el visto bueno, e hizo un gesto hacia la cuerda. La joven ladrona tragó saliva de nuevo.-"¡Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí!"-Fue su pensamiento. Aún así, probablemente sería más fácil ir andando, caerse al poco tiempo y después de ser rechazada por Joker luego ir toda la tarde tras él tratando de excusarse.

Probablemente.

Ella puso su primer pie en la cuerda. Era bastante gruesa, pero todavía muy delgada para que alguien caminase sobre ella a tales alturas. Después de añadir su otro pie, se dio cuenta que no era tan malo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esto no era nada en comparación a caminar sobre los tejados resbaladizos en el medio del invierno.  
Ella avanzó otros tres pasos. No fue tan malo en absoluto.  
Sin embargo, a los pocos metros, la cuerda empezó a balancearse y sacudirse alarmante y sucesivamente. Ahora comprendía por qué... cuanto más lejos estaba de las plataformas, menor era el apoyo que tenía la cuerda. Pronto estaría tambaleándose aún más.

Para empeorar las cosas, estaba empezando a sentir mucho calor. No se atrevía a poner una mano en sus mejillas, pero se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo.- "Nada como tener fiebre cuando estás a sólo unos metros de distancia de una caída de muerte." -pensó, dando otro paso. La cuerda áspera y desagradable se sentía contra sus pies. Más molesto aún, comenzó a ver doble. Cuando levantó su pie para dar otro paso, no podía decidir dónde colocarlo.  
Ese momento de indecisión fue suficiente. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

| En El Suelo, hace cinco minutos |

Joker levantó la mirada junto con Dagger y Snake. Él asintió con la cabeza. -Te dije que sería buena.- le dijo a Dagger.

Dagger puso los ojos en blanco al oír eso.-Oh, por favor. Yo fui el que te dijo sobre ella.-Los hombres siguieron alardeando entre sí hasta que Beast se acercó.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-le preguntó a Joker. El cabecilla apuntó hacia arriba, hacia donde la joven ladrona estaba caminando a través de la cuerda.

–Hay una chica ahí tratando de pasar. Lo está haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.- contestó Joker, mirando hacia arriba y cruzando los brazos.  
Beast miró también, y una pequeña punzada de celos cruzó su corazón cuando Joker llamó a otra chica 'buena'. Cada día, ella deseaba que sus ojos la miraran solo a ella...  
No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la niña comenzó a caer. Eso la hizo sentirse culpable sin embargo. Para sentir gozo por algo así...-Parece que la chica no es tan buena...-ella no podía creer que la niña agarró la cuerda con una mano en el último instante.  
Joker parecía demasiado decepcionado. -Ah... y yo que creía que era una buena idea. Supongo que no es especial después de todo.-

George miró a todos los adultos hablando de su hermana así. Frunció el ceño, y pateó las espinillas de Joker de nuevo. -¡No hables de hermana mayor de esa manera! ¡Ella es la mejor hermana mayor del mundo entero!-  
Joker maldijo, agarrando su pierna adolorida de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!-

George levantó la vista hacia el hombre, mirando apenado por tener que defender a su hermana, a pesar de que debería ser obvio que ella era una persona increíble. -Alguien como tú no podría entender lo especial que es mi hermana mayor... Porque ella... ¡ella lo abandonó todo por mí!-

George se dio la vuelta, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritando hacia arriba, esperando que su hermana mayor le oyera. -¡Hermana! ¡No dejes ir esa cuerda! ¡Muéstrales que eres la mejor! ¡Me gusta estar aquí y quiero quedarme, así que tienes que demostrar quién es la mejor hermana mayor del mundo entero!-

| En la cuerda floja |

Su mano se hirió cuando ella cogió la cuerda. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, sólo que sus reflejos le había permitido hacerlo. Hubo un rubor en sus mejillas mientras se aferraba. No podía pensar con claridad, por lo que se mantuvo colgando. Doll tiró de la cuerda, atrayendo su atención cuando el nudo alrededor de su cintura se movió.  
Dirigió su mirada hacia la equilibrista. -Suelta la cuerda, y yo te traeré hasta aquí, ¿vale?-dijo la muñeca infantil. Cuando la ladrona no respondió, miró a la chica. –No veo que te encuentres muy bien. Es mejor dejar de lado la cuerda.-

-¡Hermana! ¡No dejes ir esa cuerda! ¡Muéstrales que eres la mejor! ¡Me gusta estar aquí y quiero quedarme, así que tienes que demostrar quién es la mejor hermana mayor del mundo entero!-

La ladrona miró al suelo cuando oyó la voz de George. Al pensar que el muchacho era sólo una pequeña mancha, no pudo evitar reírse. -Así que es así, ¿eh?- dijo. Levantó la otra mano hacia la cuerda floja, agarrándola.  
-"He estado trabajando muy duro estos últimos cuatro años... Creo que un último esfuerzo no puede hacer daño." - pensó. Comenzó a oscilar las piernas, moviéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hasta que tuvo suficiente impulso para girar hacia arriba y caer sobre la cuerda. Ella aterrizó, tambaleante sobre sus piernas.

Decidida a no volver a caer, empezó a avanzar de nuevo. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados como pudo. -No voy a caer de nuevo. No voy a caer.- murmuró como un rezo, sin mirar hacia abajo, únicamente hacia el frente.  
Llegó a la otra plataforma. En lugar de caer de rodillas, se agarró a la escalera y se deslizó hacia abajo por ella, rápida y temeraria.

Los miembros de la troupe corrieron hacia ella cuando aterrizó firmemente en el suelo. Miró desafiante a Joker, señalándole con el dedo. -¿Tienes alguna tarea más para mí, guapo? -le preguntó ella, sintiéndose cansada, pero enérgica a la vez.  
Joker se sintió agitado.- ¿Gu-guapo? -preguntó, señalándose a sí mismo. Cuando miró a Dagger, el hombre se encogió de hombros. -¿Te encuentras bien? Eso no parece algo que suelas decir.- Comentó, a pesar de que sólo conocía a la chica hace unas tres horas atrás.

Doll apareció detrás de él, tirándole del brazo a la ladrona. -Por supuesto que no está bien. Siente esto. -Dijo, poniendo la mano izquierda de Joker en la frente de la niña. Ella suspiró, agarrando la mano de Joker.

-Ah, está muy agradable y fresca...-la chica se apretó la mano más firmemente contra la frente ardiente.  
-Ah, o sea que tiene fiebre-Dijo Joker, entendiéndolo todo. Las rodillas de la chica se le doblaron involuntariamente, apenas dándole a Joker el tiempo para atraparla. Su hermano pequeño estaba a su lado, moviendo el brazo.

-Hey, hermana. ¿Hermana?  
La muchacha retiró las manos de Joker de su cuerpo antes de pasar a su hermano. Sonrió con un tono rojo en sus mejillas. -Estoy bien George... Vamos a ir a casa ahora, me siento cansada.  
Dagger la agarró por los hombros, poniendo una mano en la frente también. -¡Pero si estás ardiendo! ¡Tenemos que llevarte con Doc!-  
-Y... no quiero... a...-dijo, alejándose de él. Dagger no la escuchó, agarrándola por un brazo.

-¡Joker! ¡Snake!-dijo en cambio.  
Los otros dos hombres asintieron. Snake la agarró por las piernas, y Joker agarró el otro brazo.

-Hey... ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? –gritó la muchacha, tratando de patear. Sin embargo era en vano. Su cuerpo se había debilitado con la fiebre. Dejó de luchar, lo que permitió a los hombres llevarla con más comodidad.

|Enfermería |

-Eso fue muy peligroso para ti, caminar en la cuerda floja mientras se está enfermo-bufó el médico, entregándole un vaso de agua y una pastilla. La joven ladrona miró al hombre mayor, aceptando los artículos ofrecidos. Sin hablar, se puso la píldora en su boca, y bebió un trago de agua. George, Joker, Dagger y Beast estaban de pie junto a ella mientras se sentaba en la silla.  
-Gracias-dijo ella, molesta por cómo le estaban saliendo las cosas. -Pero yo no estaba enferma esta mañana. Sólo comenzó cuando llegué aquí.-

George tiró de su manga. –Hermana…-dijo-. Cuando ella lo miró, él frunció el ceño. -Una dama no va por ahí llamando a los hombres 'guapo'- dijo el chico.  
Sus ojos se abrieron. -Eh... ¿qué? ¿Cuándo he dicho eso? -preguntó ella con pánico. La mujer llamada Beast la miró intensamente, observándola mientras apuntaba a Joker.

–Tú se lo dijiste…me pregunto por qué-  
La ladrona se estremeció. -'Que miedo...'- pensó. En cuanto al cabecilla, ella sacudió la cabeza con furia. -¡Te juro que no lo hice!-

Joker le sonrió. -Me alegro por el cumplido.- Él dijo, mirándola a los ojos. La muchacha se ruborizó.

-¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas! ¡Sólo estaba febril, así que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo!-  
Dagger le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que casi se ahogara con el resto del agua en su boca. ¿Qué estaba mal con esta gente? -Así que esa es la razón por la que estuviste a punto de caerte de la cuerda. ¡Y míranos a nosotros, que estábamos pensando que solo habías metido la pata! Incluso hiciste una gran remontada en ese caso.-

Beast seguía mirándola. La muchacha sintió ganas de gritar y salir corriendo de esa mirada absolutamente repugnante. -Mirad, gracias por la medicina, pero en realidad esto no debería estar pasando.-dijo, levantándose. Antes de que se pusiera de pie, Dagger la forzó sobre la silla la obligó a sentarse.

-No tan rápido, señorita. -dijo.-Joker todavía tiene que decidir si pasas o no.-  
Joker asintió con la cabeza, mirando a la ladrona que estaba sentado en la silla del doctor.

-Sí, todavía tengo que decir sobre como lo hiciste…. Bueno, la verdad es que lo bordaste y por mucho. Ya tengo un nombre artístico para t...-  
-¿Mi qué?-  
-Tu nombre artístico, el nombre que va a anunciarte con nosotros, e incluso cuando actúes. No me interrumpas.- Ella lo miró cuando dijo eso. Todas las veces que la había interrumpido ese día, ¿y ahora ella no podía hacer lo mismo con él?  
-Como te estaba diciendo, nombre artístico. Yo estaba pensando en llamarte 'Terco', ya que es un nombre perfecto para ti. Aún así, no tiene mucho gancho, no te queda del todo…-  
-No sé que decir contra eso, no estoy orgullosa- Murmuró. Él la ignoró y continuó, señalando con el dedo-.

-A partir de ahora, tu nombre será Star.-  
-¿Star? -preguntó ella, sintiéndose aliviada de alguna manera porque el nombre era un poco normal.  
-¿Star?- Dijo Dagger, sonriendo ampliamente. -¡La verdad es que es un nombre bastante bueno!-

Joker frunció el ceño.-Por supuesto que lo es. Todos los nombres que doy son buenos.-  
Beast hizo una mueca. -Bienvenida... Star.-  
El médico no dijo nada, mirando cómo se desarrollaba la escena y como George asintió con la aprobación del nombre.

-Oh, Star.- dijo Joker, esperando a que ella lo mirara- No has fracasado por completo en el intento, así que te doy la libertad y confianza para que intentes hacerle honor a tu nombre.-

La recientemente apodada Star miró con incredulidad a Joker -¡Solo mírame, voy a eclipsarte incluso a ti!-


	4. Una nueva familia

**Título Original: **_A Joker Story: The Smile On Her Face_

**Autor Original: **_Moon´s Envoy_

**Título traducido: **_Una historia de Joker: La sonrisa sobre su cara_

**Traductor: **_Yatinga _

| Mañana |

-¿Cómo te sientes?- una voz le preguntó. Star parpadeó, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se sentía un poco mejor, aunque todavía tenía un dolor de cabeza asesino. Una persona con el pelo castaño y pecas la miró. Un mechón grueso de pelo le colgaba enfrente de un ojo.  
-Bien, supongo... ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie, frotándose el flequillo de la cara. El otro sonrió y tendió una mano hacia ella.

-Me llamo Pecas. Soy tu compañero de cuarto. Bueno, tuyo y de tu hermano. Joker no tenía ganas de gastar dos tiendas en vosotros.-

Star miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver dónde estaba su hermano. Pecas se dio cuenta y apuntó hacia arriba. Star vio que estaba acostado en una litera. -¿Está durmiendo ahí?- le preguntó al joven. Pecas asintió con la cabeza, antes de colocarle una mano en la frente.

-La fiebre ha desaparecido. Eso es una buena noticia. Te he traído algo de comida, mejor disfruta de ella. Es la primera y última vez que hago esto.-  
El muchacho le colocó un poco de papilla tibia y unas rebanadas de pan en las manos. Ella aceptó con gratitud, comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en dos días. Pecas se echó a reír cuando vio eso. – ¡Bueno, tu apetito ha regresado, así que probablemente ya estás curada!

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y asintió con la cabeza. -Gracias por cuidar de mí.- Ella bajó la mirada hacia el medio cuenco de gachas de avena sin comer, melancólicamente.-No suelo conocer muchas personas que sean amables con los demás.-  
Pecas sonrió de nuevo, sin tomarle mucha importancia-¿De qué estás hablando? Salvaste a Dagger y a Joker. Esto es lo menos que pienso hacer. Ah, mejor vístete rápido. Tenemos que ir a empacar pronto.-  
Star terminó su comida y miró con confusión a Pecas-¿Empacar?-  
Pecas asintió, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Pues sí. Joker decidió que, puesto que los dos caballeros quieren problemas contigo, será mejor si nos damos prisa en marcharnos.- Star dejó escapar un suspiro abatido.

-Ah, lo siento...  
Pecas le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda -¿De qué estás hablando? Ya te he dicho que está bien. Vístete y ven conmigo fuera.-

| 3 Horas más Tarde |

-¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?-Preguntó Star, inclinándose contra unos palos de madera que se utilizaban para alzar las tiendas. George estaba sentado con Doc, viendo el trabajo de todos. Pecas levantó la vista al verla tomar un respiro.  
-¡Hey, tienes que seguir trabajando! ¡Casi estamos listos, de verdad!-

Con un gruñido, Star levantó un montón de palos de madera. -Eso es lo que dijiste hace una hora. Yo no lo creí entonces, y no voy a creerlo ahora.

Se dio la vuelta, sin esperar a que Pecas respondiera. Sin embargo, no notó que había alguien allí parado antes. Con un golpe cayó sobre su trasero, y los palos de madera se esparcieron por el suelo. Se protegió los ojos del sol pálido y miró hacia arriba.  
-Ah, ¿no crees que no deberías andar trabajando? Acabas de recuperarte, después de todo.- dijo Joker, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo ignoró, y se levantó por su cuenta mientras empezaba a recoger los palos. -Estoy bien, gracias-.  
Joker le puso una mano en su hombro, mirando preocupado. -¿Estás segura? Sería malo si perdiésemos a nuestra recién encontrada estrella.-

Ella miró por encima del hombro al hombre de pelo color jengibre. -Estoy bien. Si dejara que algo como esto me derrumbase, no habría llegado a donde estoy ahora.-

Él la soltó, sintiendo que ella no le gustaba que la toquen. –'Finalmente...'- pensó. Ella no era desagradecida... pero que la tocasen era... inútil.

En su lugar, Joker hizo un gesto a algunas de las tiendas de campaña ya guardadas. –Quería decirte, me tomé la libertad ayer para ir con tu hermano a recoger algunas de vuestras cosas.-  
Ella parpadeó cuando él dijo eso. -¿Qué?-  
-Bueno, tú no puedes irte de aquí sin las cosas que son importantes para vosotros.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Sacó un medallón cuadrado del bolsillo, y lo dejó colgando en frente de ella.- Tu hermano dice que le tienes mucho aprecio a este. Tengo las otras joyas escondidas con mis cosas, para que no se pierdan.-

Cuando Star aceptado el medallón, Joker la miró. Él había visto el lugar donde ella había vivido. A pesar de que era mejor que las calles donde él se había criado, era obvio que había tenido un mal momento. Sin embargo, en medio de su búsqueda por los muebles, su hermano había sacado una caja llena de joyas...

| El Día anterior |

_-¡Es aquí, Señor Joker!- dijo el niño, tirando de la manga de Joker hacia la puerta principal. El caballo que habían montado estaba quieto frente a la casa, bien atado a una tubería de lluvia. Joker podía sentir la mirada que las amas de casa le daban por detrás de sus ventanas mientras permanecía de pie en frente de la casa decrépita. Cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta, esta no se movió.  
-¿Tienes alguna llave contigo? – le preguntó a George. El chico se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto a Joker para que se apartara a un lado. _

_-No se necesitas una llave, Señor Joker. Mira, te voy a enseñar- El muchacho se golpeó el hombro contra la puerta, por lo que se movió ligeramente. Luego lo alzó, haciendo que la puerta se corriese un poco. Por último, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta._

-¿Ves?-el joven preguntó-Mi hermana lo hizo así para que la gente no pudiese entrar sin que la oyéramos.-

_Joker asintió y siguió al chico al interior. Hacía frío en la casa, el fuego estaba apagado después de haber salido el día anterior. La oscuridad que era obligada por las ventanas tapiadas era un poco inquietante. El joven, sin embargo, dio la vuelta en la oscuridad con facilidad, tomando primero una pequeña caja de un armario.  
-Aquí están mis pastillas. Realmente tenemos que cogerlas, porque son muy caras.- Dijo el muchacho, entregándole la caja de Joker._

_Joker asintió. -¿Qué pasa con la ropa? Vais a necesitar algo de ropa para trabajar.- El chico asintió con la cabeza y se fue a buscar a su alrededor. Volvió con una pequeña maleta y una caja de joyas.- ¿Son las joyas de tu hermana?-  
George asintió. Cuando Joker se dio vuelta para marcharse, el joven lo detuvo, tomando su capa de nuevo.- ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó. George señaló hacia un estante._

_-El medallón de mi hermana está allá arriba. Es muy importante para ella, ¿podrías cogerlo?-  
Joker caminó hacia la estantería, tanteando con la mano izquierda para tratar de localizar el medallón. Cuando tocó metal frío, suspiró con satisfacción. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, puso la caja de la medicina en el suelo. El medallón se abrió con un chasquido. En él había una foto de un George que no podía tener más de tres años._

En el otro lado parecía que la pequeña imagen había sido sacada violentamente. Cuando miró inquisitivamente a George, el joven sonrió. –Mi hermana estaba enojada con nuestros padres cuando los sacó su foto de ahí. Ella le gritó a papá. Eso fue antes de morir.-  
Joker asintió, cerrando el medallón. –Estoy seguro de que Star lo querrá de vuelta. Vámonos entonces, hombrecito.-

|Actualidad |

Star puso el medallón alrededor de su cuello y miró a Joker. ¿Será que ella siempre se veía tan seria porque había perdido a sus padres? Tendría que conseguir que sonriera, si no, nunca podría actuar. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él. -Gracias.- dijo.  
Joker se rió de su vergüenza repentina.-Hey, para eso estamos los chicos guapos, ¿no?-Ese comentario le valió una mirada de la ladrona.

-¿Puedes, por favor, dejar eso? ¡No sabía lo que estaba diciendo!-  
Él se rió de nuevo, creyendo que sería incapaz dejarlo alguna vez.- Tu cara es absolutamente divertida cuando me miras así. Estoy empezando a considerar la posibilidad de colocarte como mi co-presentadora.-  
Star suspiró. –Por favor, no lo hagas; prefiero evitar salir en público por un tiempo para no encontrarme con esos dos caballeros molestos otra vez.-  
-Ah, tomo nota. Bueno, voy a dejaros en paz para que sigáis trabajando. Hasta luego, aprendiz de estrella.- se despidió, dándose la vuelta mientras que daba un golpecito a su sombrero con la mano.

La ladrona se dio la vuelta, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. -En serio, ¿qué pasa con la gente de aquí? No tienen ningún sentido del decoro social.-

Captó a Pecas mirándola fijamente. Cuando ella miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que casi todo lo que tenían que empacar había desaparecido. George ya estaba sentado en el carro, listo para conducir. –Vaya, has trabajado rápido.-  
-Bueno, te dije que ya casi habíamos acabado.-

Star hizo un gesto comprensivo. -Lo siento por dudar de ti entonces. Ah, Señorita Beast ¿cómo está hoy? Gracias por su atención ayer.- dijo cuando vio a la mujer embutida en cuero pasar por allí.  
Bestia miró a la aprendiz apreciativamente. Por último, miró a un punto por encima del hombro derecho de Star mientras hablaba-Joker… ¿Qué quería?-

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Star, reaccionando.  
-Joker ha estado aquí, ¿no? ¿Qué quería?-  
-¡Oh!- dijo Star, sacando el medallón de debajo de su camisa. -Él acaba de regresarme esto, eso es todo. ¿Por qué?-  
Beast seguía negándose a mirarla a los ojos. -Sólo... preguntaba, eso es todo. Voy a recoger mis propias cosas ahora.-

-Alguien está celoooooooooooosaaaaaaaaaaaa …. -se oyó una voz a su espalda. Wendy y Peter estaban sentados junto a George en el carro, mirando la escena desarrollarse. Star se estiró un poco, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-De verdad, sé que todos los que estamos aquí hablamos inglés, pero hay algo que me impide entenderos que correctamente.-  
Wendy miró a Peter y le guiñó un ojo. -Ella no entiende mucho, ¿verdad?-

-Eso parece.- dijo Peter, mirando a Wendy. El dúo de trapecio le devolvió la mirada, y habló en perfecta sincronía:

-Nos estamos interesando por algunos eventos extraños.-. Se fueron juntos, dejándola sin habla.  
-Pecas... dime que estamos listos para salir... Me vendría bien un descanso. Estoy sintiendo como mi dolor de cabeza viene de nuevo.-  
Pecas miró a su compañera divertido. –Te quedas perpleja, ¿eh? Bien, ellos se encargarán de traer a los caballos, puedes tomarte un momento para relajarte.-

| Noche |

-¡Hey, despierta Star!-  
La chica se levantó de golpe, jadeando en busca de aliento.- ¿Qué pasa?-murmuró, tratando de abrir los ojos. Alguien - ella adivinó que era Pecas - le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Eres una dormilona. Te has dormido incluso cuando estamos en el carro.-  
Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Pecas tenía toda la razón. El joven la miró con regocijo. Cuando el carro pasó por encima de un bache, sus cabezas chocaron fuertemente entre ella.

-Aaauwch...- ambos gimotearon, agarrándose la cabeza.

Podía oír a George riéndose de la situación, y se resistió a la tentación de mirar a su hermano. -Creo que mi dolor de cabeza volvió para saludar...-murmuró en cambio, frotando el punto adolorido.  
-Pues yo creo que se metió aquí en mi amigo…-Respondió Pecas. Una risita escapó Star, a pesar de su dolor. Las dos personas se miraron el uno a la otra, una con una cara un poco más relajada de lo habitual, y el otro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si no te importa que pregunte, no hablas como una carterista, sino como alguien de la nobleza- comentó Pecas después de haber preguntado al respecto durante bastante tiempo. Star apartó la mirada con un poco de pánico.

-Ah... eso es porque...-  
Ella fue interrumpida por el anuncio de que estarían descansando allí por la noche. Star dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio después de haber sido salvada por la campana figurada. Pecas se dio cuenta y agitó un dedo. -¡No pienses que voy a dejar el tema así como está! Me lo dirás esta noche.  
-No vas a dejarme descanso, ¿verdad? -le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Eres nueva en nuestra familia, por lo que quiero saber.-  
-Familia, ¿eh? -preguntó ella, ya había sido severamente decepcionada en lo que correspondía a ese apartado. Sin embargo, ella sabía que iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir y salvar a George, si las cosas se ponían mal. Pecas le tendió la mano, con dedo meñique primero.

-¿Juramento del meñique? -preguntó con una sonrisa.  
Ella dudó, pero finalmente miró al dedo. Estuvo de acuerdo. Se estrecharon sus meñiques y Pecas saltó del vagón. -Bueno, vamos a ir a buscar comida. Luego tenemos que armar la tienda. ¿Está bien si la comparto contigo y con tu hermano?-  
Star frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza. -Supongo que estará bien. Hablando de George, ¿donde se fue?-  
Pecas sacudió su ropa para quitar el polvo. -Ah, está con Joker. Parece como si le hubiera tomado más cariño que a los demás-La antigua ladrona no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Bueno, supongo que está a salvo allí. Joker parece ser un tipo decente.-  
Pecas asintió con la cabeza, y la ayudó a bajar del carro. Se estiró antes de caminar hacia la zona de cocción. -Sin embargo, él debería saber que no tiene que salir corriendo así.- Murmuró.

| Después de la Cena |

Star metió las manos en los bolsillos, caminando de vuelta hacia donde quiera que fuera el lugar donde ella había accedido a reunirse con Pecas. Si el circo era un laberinto cuando estaba en pie, era aún peor cuando se encontraba a medio camino de montaje. Las tiendas de campaña estaban siendo colocadas al azar, en la medida de sus propietarios consideraban que podría ser útil. Esquivó a un hombre blandiendo un martillo, dando un paso a un lado sin inmutarse. Siempre había sido mejor esquivando cuando ella no le prestaba ninguna atención real a nada.

Un caballo comenzó a chillar, a sólo unos metros de distancia de ella. Fue uno de los últimos en ser liberados de su carro, y ahora agitaba las patas delanteras salvajemente hacia algo delante de ella. El joven que estaba a cargo de los caballos estaba tirando de las riendas sin poder hacer nada, de pie a los lados.  
Sin pensarlo, se acercó. Ella le habló con dulzura al caballo. –Hey, basta... estoy aquí grandullón... mírame, mírame...-

Tras mirada de pánico del caballo, se dio cuenta de una de las serpientes de Snake estaba en el terreno. No le extrañaba que el pobre animal hubiera entrando en pánico. Pero ¿dónde estaba Snake? De pronto se fijó que él estaba de pie cerca, mirando al caballo aterrorizado.  
-¡Snake!- dijo ella, todavía con el mismo tono suave de voz. -Saca la serpiente de aquí, rápido.- Snake asintió, acercándose a la serpiente y recogiéndola.

Star se movió delante de los dos, obligando al caballo a mirarla. -Mírame mi amor, no hay nada que temer cerca.- Ella levantó las manos a los lados, con las palmas abiertas para que el caballo pudiera ver que ella no tenía ninguna mala intención.-Eres un buen chico…Puedes dejar de tener miedo ahora.-

El caballo se había detenido y rebufaba, y ahora estaba pisoteando con nerviosismo la tierra, mirando a la extraña que se acercaba. No podía ver ninguna amenaza más, pero todavía no se fiaba de la situación. La chica no paraba de hablar, en ese dulce tono agudo que había llegado a asociar con golosinas y un boleto. No había nada en las manos de la humana. Soltó un bufido, empujando su cabeza.

-Ahora, ahora, ya no hay necesidad de eso, ¿está bien?- dijo ella, dando un paso más cerca del animal. El muchacho que sostenía el caballo parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Ella le dijo que soltara las riendas. Él negó con la cabeza, apretándolas con más fuerza.  
-Haz lo que dice.- Fue Joker, que sostenía George de la mano. George miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a su hermana, que estaba tratando de calmar a –en su punto de vista- un caballo extremadamente feroz.  
El chico las soltó y caminó hacia atrás, casi cayendo mientras lo hacía. El caballo se sintió más relajado, sin sentir aquella presencia estresante más.  
Star le tendió una mano. -Está bien... ven aquí...-el caballo resopló, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sin embargo, no mostró ninguna señal de ataque.

Lentamente movió su mano hacia adelante. El caballo no retrocedió, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Star se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su hocico. El caballo miró con ojos grandes y húmedos, y presionó su boquilla contra la palma de su mano. Hizo una pausa por un segundo, antes de que ella suspirase y moviese la otra mano en el lugar que sería el frente de un ser humano.  
Se lo frotó con suavidad.- A ver, eres un buen chico... sí que lo eres.-

La multitud que se había reunido para mirar dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de aplaudir sus manos. Cuando Star levantó la vista, sólo ahora notado cómo muchas personas se habían reunido. Ella tomó riendas del caballo firmemente en una mano. -Ahora lo voy a poner con los demás, y podremos tener una noche de sueño largo, ¿de acuerdo?-

El caballo se apretó la cabeza contra ella, olfateando por la comida. Cuando la multitud se dispersó, sólo Joker, George y Snake se quedaron de pie allí. Star se aseguró de que el caballo no podía ver al hombre serpiente de pie en el camino.  
Joker se acercó, mirando tan relajado como siempre. -Parece que sabes cómo controlar a los caballos. Si todo lo demás falla, creo que podría emplearte como un mozo de cuadra.-  
Star dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. -Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido. Si me disculpan, tengo que llevar este chico con el resto de los caballos. Ha tenido suficiente estrés para un día.- Volvió la cabeza para poder ver Snake. -Snake, ¿puedes tratar de no dejar que los caballos vean a las serpientes? Es seguro que se asustarán.-

Snake asintió, aparentemente demasiado avergonzado de la situación para hacer un comentario. Cuando él se marchó, Star negó con la cabeza, captando la atención de Joker- ¿Qué?-  
Él sonrió. Se dio cuenta por primera vez de que uno de sus colmillos era un poco más largo que el otro. Y brillaba a la luz. -Nada. Sólo me tienes pensando, realmente eres una caja de sorpresas. Nos salvaste a mí y a Dagger, tienes una caja de joyas, eres una ladrona, y ahora le susurras a los caballos.-  
Ella negó con la cabeza. -Decirlo así lo hace sonar increíble. Pero la mayoría de estas cosas no son así, ¿sabes? Se manejar a los caballos porque yo solía estar cerca de ellos cuando era pequeña. Y os salvé de aquellos matones porque estaba por allí y me convenía.-

Joker extendió las manos. -Ya lo sé. Pero aún así, espero mucho de ti. No me defraudes- Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de George. El muchacho miró al hombre mayor en adoración.

-Hasta luego, Joker. ¡No lo olvides que me prometiste enseñarme a hacer malabares!

Joker asintió con la cabeza, agitando la mano en señal de adiós antes de regresar a su tienda. Star cogió su hermano y lo colocó en el caballo.-Vosotros dos os habéis acercado- Señaló, sintiéndose un poco celosa por tener que compartir a su hermano.  
George asintió, sujetando la suave crin del caballo mientras su hermana lo guiaba de las riendas. -Joker es agradable. Él cuida de nosotros ahora, y te dio un trabajo. Me gusta. -Dijo con toda la seriedad de un niño pequeño podría reunir.  
Ella no podía dejar de sorprenderse a sí misma por sentir celos por algo tan tonto como eso. -Bueno, tan pronto como dejemos al caballo a donde pertenece, tenemos que ir donde Pecas y ayudarle a armar la carpa. ¿Estás preparado para eso?- George asintió. Star no podía dejar de pensar que... las cosas estaban empezando a verse mejor para ellos.


	5. Cita a Medianoche

**Título Original: **_A Joker Story: The Smile On Her Face_

**Autor Original: **_Moon´s Envoy_

**Título traducido: **_Una historia de Joker: La sonrisa sobre su cara_

**Traductor: **_Yatinga _

| Dos días después, en la carpa del circo |

-Realmente no tienes ningún talento, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Joker, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza incrédulo. Star le miró. Ese segundo en el que desvió su atención de las tres bolas que se suponía iba a mantener en el aire, haciendo malabarismos con ellos, fue suficiente para que una de ellas abandonara la trayectoria. Alargó la mano en pos de ella, olvidándose de las otras bolas.  
Mientras Joker atrapó la pelota perdida en la mano protésica, las otras dos cayeron en el trasero de Star, que ahora yacía boca abajo en el polvo. El cabecilla se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando ella se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el polvo de encima.

-Tú eres el que insistió en que me uniera.- Le recordó, enviándole otra mirada venenosa. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, Star decidió que iba a dominar el juego de malabares sólo para conseguir crisparle los nervios a Joker.  
Joker se echó a reír al ver su expresión seria. Él le devolvió la bola azul que había cogido en el aire. -Ahora no vayas dándome esa mirada.- Dijo en tono suave, como de costumbre. -Yo sólo estaba tratando de sacarte la concentración que luciste ayer.-

Cuando ella lo miró inquisitivamente, agitó su mano no protésica en torno a la carpa alzada. –Cuando actúas en el circo, no puedes distraerte porque alguien diga tu nombre o algo por el estilo. Necesitas mantenerte concentrada o de lo contrario nos crearás problemas.-Señaló hacia ella, mirando confiado en sus declaraciones. -¡Si no consigo que tengas concentración, vas a ser una actriz horrible!-

Alguien la abrazó por detrás. -Joker, incluso si dices eso, no te molestaste en preguntarla que es lo que se le da bien.- dijo Dagger. Star luchó por liberarse, pero Dagger no cedía.

-¡Dagger, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me toquen! ¡Suéltame!-

-Ah, pero como Pecas te acepta como su hermana, significa que tú eres mi hermana pequeña ahora. Por lo tanto, ¡tengo que abrazarte!

-¿Qué lógica usa eso?- gritó ella, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Dagger la soltó, frotándose el costado adolorido. Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

–Si siques manteniendo esa actitud nunca vas a ser una hermanita pequeña linda- Le advirtió.  
-No estoy tratando de serlo- Le respondió sacándole la lengua. Dagger se rió de eso, sacando su lengua también. Joker golpeó a ambos en la cabeza con su bastón.

-Ya está bien, ¿queréis?-

Los dos alborotadores se frotaron la cabeza, ambos mirando al director. Joker hizo caso omiso de las miradas, señalando con su bastón a Star.

-¿Qué se supones que haces bien?-le preguntó. Star parpadeó.

-Eh, bueno...-ella pensó por un momento. -Soy buena para huir -dijo, aunque sonó más como una pregunta. Joker se dio una palmada en la cara, mirándola a través de sus dedos.

-¿Ese es tu talento?-preguntó sin creerlo.  
-Creo que sí. Soy muy buena en eso, y es muy útil si eres un ladrón.

Joker negó con la cabeza. -¡Eso no es un talento en absoluto!- le respondió a ella. -Estaba pensando en algo como: "Tengo un gran equilibrio, o puedo hacer malabares con quince bolas a la vez ".-  
Star suspiró. -Creo que ya se estableció que no soy buena en la segunda.- Dagger se rió entre dientes, apoyado en su hombro. -¿Qué pasa con los cuchillos? Utilizaste un cuchillos para huir la primera noche que nos encontramos.- Sugirió, entusiasmado con la idea de tener un socio para discutir tácticas de lanzamiento.

-¿Mi cuchillo? ¿Quieres decir esto? -preguntó ella, golpeando el interior de su muñeca, haciendo 'pop' en un botón de un dispositivo mecánico oculto. Dagger saltó lejos cuando el cuchillo salió de repente.

-¡Oye, cuidado con esa cosa!-  
Star se levantó la manga, mostrando a los hombres el dispositivo atado a su muñeca-No está hecho para ser lanzado ni nada. Yo lo uso de la forma en que visteis esa noche, para crear una escapada rápida.-  
Joker golpeó un dedo contra la hoja. -¿Y llevas esta cosa contigo todo el tiempo?- le preguntó. Star asintió con la cabeza, dejando caer la manga sobre el mecanismo de nuevo.

-Lo tengo desde hace más de tres años. Es muy confiable, y me salvó más veces de las que puedo contar. No hay manera de que salga sin el.-  
Joker dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. –Todavía no se que tipo de trabajo puedes desempeñar.-  
Dagger hizo una señal de eureka. -¡Por supuesto! Limuri, mi antigua socia, dejó el circo porque tenía miedo de los cuchillos que lanzaba contra ella. Podríamos dejar que Star ocupara su lugar.-  
Era el turno de Star de suspirar. -Bueno, puedo entender la reacción de Limuri. ¿Qué te hace pensar que incluso puedo caber en su traje?-

-Bueno, las dos son bastante planas de pecho, así que no veo dónde está el problema…-Dijo Dagger, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Star resopló. -Yo no soy de pecho plano. Sólo se ve de esa manera porque me pongo esta ropa holgada. –Le replicó al hombre. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de sus pechos, y no permitiría ningún comentario degradante en ese sector.  
-¿Por qué usas las ropas así entonces, eh?- preguntó Joker, mirando hacia su pecho, como si estuviera esperando a ver algo especial.

Star se cubrió ahí conscientemente. -Porque se supone que debo ser discreta cuando salgo a robar. Hacerlo con un escote grande no es lo mismo.-

Joker le agarró por el cuello y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos. -Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo entonces. Dagger, busca a Doll y a Beast, las dos son mujeres, por lo que serán capaces de ayudar.-  
-¡Hey espera, ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo en aceptar el trabajo! ¡Suéltame!- Las protestas de Star fueron en vano. No podía dejar de sentir exasperación. ¿¡Por qué no la escuchaba Joker por una vez!?

| Vestuario |

-¿Bueno, cómo va?- Preguntó Joker a las chicas tras la cortina. Star estaba siendo ayudada por Beast y la silenciosa Doll a ponerse el corsé. Beast le dio un fuerte tirón, haciendo que Star jadeara por la falta del aire. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había puesto un corsé.

-Beast... creo que está lo suficientemente apretado, gracias.

Beast le dio un tirón extra, sólo para estar segura. La mujer tenía celos de la recién llegada, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Joker... Cada vez que había un recién llegado, él pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos. Cuando se trataba de un varón, ella no estaba tan inquieta... pero cuando se trataba de una mujer, no podía dejar de preocuparse de que tal vez esa sería aquella que enamoraría a Joker. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando al director aparentemente despreocupada? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo le quería?  
Ahora, de nuevo, una niña - no, una mujer - con los ojos grandes estaba constantemente cerca de él, y no le gustaba. ¿Por qué no Joker veía lo mucho que quería estar con él? No, él lo sabía. ¿Por qué no actuar en consecuencia entonces?

Star logró abotonar su vestido hasta la mitad antes de que reventara. Doll la ayudó a más allá, consiguiendo unir los pequeños botones que se encontraban en la espalda. Star suspiró, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el vestido era colocado. El único pequeño consuelo que tenía era que las medias largas de red, al menos, le otorgaban la ilusión de estar vestida.  
Intentó tirar de la falda un poco, pero Doll palmeó sus manos. Star frunció el ceño, tratando de ver su propia espalda para poder comprobar si todo estaba cubierto. Doll sujetó la cara de la chica entre sus manos -Deja de estar moviéndote y sal de aquí.- Doll empujó por detrás de las cortinas hacia el exterior.

Star suspiró, mirando a Dagger y el Joker que habían estado esperando fuera. Los dos hombres empezaron a sonreír, y tenían un ligero rubor en el rostro. Star se puso las manos en las caderas. -Joder, ya basta con las miradas lascivas.-Ella miró el vestido. -Además, este tipo de cosas realmente no me gustan en absoluto.- Joker hizo un gesto con la mano al oír ese comentario.

-Tonterías, si te queda muy bien. Sólo necesitas unos cuantos accesorios más.-  
Empezó a desordenar los armarios en busca de algunas de las cosas que pensaba que combinarían con su atuendo. Dagger la agarró de un abrazo de nuevo. -¡Aaww, ¿nos os parece un linda hermanita ahora?!- dijo, revolviéndole el pelo.  
-¡Kyaaah, suéltame! -dijo, tratando de alejar la mano del hombre más alto. Dagger no le hizo caso, obligándola a mirar a las otras dos chicas. -Beast, Doll, ¿no os parece que está demasiado adorable?-

Beast miró hacia otro lado. No quería felicitar a un rival potencial. Dagger no se dio cuenta de su reticencia, pero siguió hablando-Dime, Jefa, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar juntos esta noche? Podríamos ir a ver las estrellas y todo.-  
Beast no dijo nada, saliendo de la tienda. Al salir, ella lanzó una mirada anhelante al payaso pelirrojo. En su mente le gritó al director: '¡Dime que yo soy más linda que ella! ¡Dime que solo me estás mirando a mí!'. Sabía que no sería capaz de decírselo nunca.

Star se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, viendo como Beast pasaba de esa manera. –Realmente no le agrado a Beast, ¿eh?- murmuró. Dagger la miró.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Star?-  
Star se estremeció. -¡Nada! ¿Puedes por favor soltarme ahora?  
-Dagger, suéltala. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir vestirla correctamente contigo aquí?- Preguntó Joker, apartando a Dagger de la chica con su brazo sano. En su mano protésica sostenía un sombrero y un bastón. Joker le puso el sombrero un poco ladeado en la cabeza, y la hizo permanecer de pie. Luego se acercó rodeándola, inspeccionándola.  
Star intentó seguirle con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar los sonidos de aprobación que Joker hacía. Cuando se puso de nuevo al frente de ella, dijo finalmente. –Bueno, estás bastante bien... pero te falta una cosa.-

-¿Qué es? -le preguntó, comenzando a enojarse por tantas exigencias. Joker sujetó su cara, haciéndola retroceder instintivamente. Sin embargo, el arlequín no dejó que se fuera, mirando a sus ojos fijamente. -¿Q-qué? -preguntó ella, nerviosa.

-Tienes que sonreír.- Le dijo, tratando de tirar de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. Ella le golpeó las manos con su bastón nuevo.

-No quiero.- dijo ella.  
Dagger asintió ante la declaración de Joker. –Él tiene razón, no has sonreído ni una vez desde que llegaron aquí. ¡Así que enséñanos tu sonrisa!-

Star puso mala cara, apartando la mirada de los hombres. –No veo porqué eso es necesario.- Ella no había sonreído mucho esos últimos cuatro años. No había habido muchas razones para hacerlo. Sólo cuando George tenía buena salud y estaba feliz ella mostraba raramente su sonrisa. Doll, siempre en silencio, estaba de pie detrás de ella, también a la espera de ver una sonrisa.  
Star se mordió la lengua. Estas personas no la dejarían salir de la tienda si no sonreía, adivinó. -Ugh, está bien, voy a sonreír. Solo esta vez. A cambio, quiero ir a la ciudad mañana. Es el cumpleaños de mi hermano, y quiero hacerle un buen regalo.-  
Joker asintió. -¿Por qué no? Ahora sonríe.-

Star forzó una sonrisa en su cara. Joker negó con la cabeza. Esa sonrisa no estaba ni siquiera cerca de lo que él quería ver. -'Bueno, piensa en cosas divertidas... piensa en cosas divertidas...' –pensó en Dagger haciendo travesuras en la mesa de desayuno, pero no funcionó del todo. Las observaciones constantes de Joker no ayudaban mucho tampoco. Entonces pensó en la cara sonriente de su hermano menor, cuando ella le había dicho que vivirían en el circo.  
El pensamiento trajo una sonrisa natural a su cara. Joker se ruborizó cuando vio sonreír de esa manera. Un cosquilleo extraño pasó por su espalda y dio un paseo por su estómago antes de encaminarse hacia los pies. –'Esa sonrisa... es increíble'-. Pensó para sí mismo.

Star borró la sonrisa de su rostro, y miró director expectante. -Bueno, eso es mejor que nada.-repuso Joker tras un carraspeo -Mucho mejor. Lo prometido es deuda, mañana iremos a la ciudad. Será bueno para hacer publicidad, así que ponte tu traje.-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Espera, ¿tengo que usar esto en la ciudad? ¡Pero es vergonzoso! ¡Esto es extremadamente corto como para mostrarme en público! Por no hablar de que no puedo ocultar mi cuchillo en este tipo de ropa.-  
Joker se rió entre dientes. –No creo que esa necesario que te metas en problemas. De todos modos, iré contigo por si necesitas que un chico guapo te rescate.-  
Star se sonrojó al oír eso. -No digas esas cosas vergonzosas.

Dagger rió. -Awww, Star se está convirtiendo en una hermana menor realmente linda y adorable.-  
Star entró en cólera-¡Tú, no me llames adorable!-

| Esa Noche |

Star había estado practicando para mantener las tres bolas de malabares en el aire durante más de cinco minutos. Ella sonrió, manteniéndolas a todas en un bucle continuo. Mañana, se lo enseñaría a Joker antes de irse.  
-¡Star!- una voz resonó desde la izquierda. Cuando levantó la vista para ver quién era, las bolas abandonaron su recorrido y cayeron. Miró al suelo nada contenta.- ¡Maldita sea, se me cayeron de nuevo!-

Era Pecas, acompañado de Snake. Pecas la agarró por el brazo, dando vueltas y más vueltas.-Star, aún no me has dicho porqué hablas tan bien como alguien de la nobleza-le recordó. Star miró al chico más joven, y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-Eso es porque te quedaste dormido antes de llegar a la tienda y no pude explicarte-le recordó a su vez.

Pecas la soltó y pateó una piedra. -Bueno, tú podrías haberme despertado, ¿sabes? Dímelo ahora, ¿vale?-Le pidió, mirando a su nueva hermana con los ojos bien abiertos.

Star suspiró, inclinándose para recoger sus bolas malabares. -Muy bien, te lo voy a contar. Snake, ¿cómo estás? No has dicho mucho. –le preguntó al hombre, que parecía estar asustado de que le estuviesen hablando.  
-Estamos bien... Dice Goethe.- contestó Snake, con una serpiente en su hombro.  
-Bien... todavía me hablas a través de las serpientes.-Dijo, sintiéndose desanimada cuando respondió de esa manera. -Vas a tener que confiar en mí tarde o temprano, ¿sabes?-

Snake asintió. Star se palmeó la cara. -¿Se supone que es una mejora?- El hombre se encogió de hombros, no estando seguro de cómo manejar a las mujeres en general. Star era aún más exigente que la Beast, Doll o Wendy.

Pecas tiró de su brazo. -¡Dime! -exigió, impaciente. Star asintió con la cabeza, mirando a las estrellas en el cielo.

-Vamos a ver... la razón por la que George y yo hablamos así es porque nacimos como nobles.-  
La boca de Pecas se abrió.- ¿Sois nobles?- se quedó sin aliento. -¿Cómo es que no vivís en una mansión lujosa y grande entonces?-  
Star hizo una mueca al recordarlo de nuevo. Imágenes pasaron fugaces por su cabeza.-Sucedió algo terrible, horroroso. Y George y yo nos vimos obligados a abandonar nuestro hogar.-

_Su padre le gritaba que debería dejar de tratar de escapar con George. La mansión estaba en llamas, el calor la asfixiaba mientras sostenía en sus brazos a George, corriendo con una pequeña maleta en la mano. El susurro de su largo vestido se estaba ahogando por el crepitar del fuego.  
George estaba llorando y su padre comenzaba a ganarles terreno. _

_-¡Valentine, dejar de huir y dame ese mocoso!-gritó, ignorando las llamas voraces a su alrededor-¡Valentine, vuelve aquí!-  
_  
-Star. Hey Star, vuelve, que estás en el espacio.-Pecas agitó una mano delante de su cara. Ella parpadeó, antes de mirar a Pecas. Tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando.

-De todos modos, George y yo no somos nobles ahora. Ahora sólo somos parte del circo.-  
-Parte de la familia, quieres decir.- La corrigió Pecas.  
-Parte de la familia.- Ella estuvo de acuerdo, aunque todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea. Pecas le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Voy a montar la tienda. Star…Deberías sonreír más, te sienta bien.-  
-Uh, gracias.- respondió Star. ¿Pero cuándo la había visto sonreír Pecas? -Pecas, ¿cuándo…?- dejó de hablar cuando vio que Pecas salía corriendo. Ella miró a Snake, que estaba empezando a alejarse también. -¡Buenas noches, Snake!- Le gritó.

Snake le mostró una sonrisa tímida. -Buenas noches... Dice Goethe-respondió.

Un poco más allá, Snake se encontró con Joker. El payaso se quitó el sombrero para saludar al hombre serpiente. -Snake, ¿cómo te va esta noche?- le preguntó, mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Snake le respondió de la misma manera que le había respondido a Star. Joker no se lo tomó a pecho, él entendía que era simplemente la forma de ser de Snake.  
-Star está practicando duro... Dice Goethe.- añadió, queriendo que Joker supiera que la chica estaba peleando por su lugar en el circo.

Joker sonrió al oír eso. -¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está? -preguntó él, consiguiendo el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago que cuando la había visto con su nuevo traje  
Snake señaló en su dirección. -Buenas noches... dice Goethe.-  
-Buenas noches, Snake.-

| Pequeña parte en el punto de vista de Joker |

Joker se acercó a donde Star se suponía que estaba. Pronto vio su silueta en la noche oscura, levantando tres bolas en el aire, y manteniéndolas girando. Estaba contento de ver que aprendía rápido y que no dejaba de intentarlo. Parece que él tenía razón después de todo, al ver su talento.  
Una de las bolas se salió del círculo. Star dio un paso atrás para atraparla, pero su talón quedó enganchado detrás de una piedra pequeña. Empezó a caer hacia atrás y se preparó para el impacto.

Joker alcanzó a sujetarla justo a tiempo. Le preocupaba un poco haberla lastimado con su prótesis - no era tan cómoda como un brazo real - pero al menos la había salvado de un daño mayor.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó, con un poco en pánico. Joker se dio cuenta de que ella no podía verlo, porque su cara estaba apuntando hacia abajo, lejos de la luz brillante de la luna. Él por su parte podía verle la cara muy bien.

-¿Quién crees? -preguntó, observando su reacción. De inmediato su rostro se relajó.

-Por amor el del cielo, Joker, ¡por un segundo pensé que eras un pervertido al acecho! ¿Me ayudarías a levantarme?-  
Levantó a la chica. Las bolas de colores quedaron olvidadas en el suelo. Su corazón había dado un pequeño salto cuando ella había reconocido su voz. Ella pasó las manos por su traje de circo, alisando las arrugas un poco. Se volvió hacia él, sin sonreír, pero no con el ceño fruncido tampoco.

-¿Has venido a mirar las estrellas? -le preguntó ella, moviendo una mano hacia el cielo. Era como si hubiera millones de ellas, tiñendo el cielo en forma de puntos interminables de luz. Joker levantó la vista.

-Supongo que podría decirse así.-  
Ella siguió hablando. -Me gustan las estrellas. Yo solía creer que podían conceder cualquier deseo, siempre y cuando se tenía suficiente fe.- Joker escuchó. Star no era por lo general tan habladora. -Bastante tonto, ¿no? Aún así... Me alegro de que me pusieras de nombre 'Star'.-  
-Ah...-dijo Joker, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar. -Me gustan las estrellas también, ¿sabes? Yo siempre buscaba la más grande y brillante para pedirle un deseo.-

-¿Cuál es tu favorita? -le preguntó ella, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos. ¿Se notará que en realidad estaba mirándola? ¿Por qué la estaba mirando?

-Yo... realmente no tengo una...-dijo.

Star le miró con sorpresa. -¿No tienes? Bueno, avísame cuando tengas una. Te diré mi favorita entonces.-

Joker asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba. -Tan pronto como encuentre una…te lo diré…-


	6. Un Viaje A La Ciudad

**Título Original: **_A Joker Story: The Smile On Her Face_

**Autor Original: **_Moon´s Envoy_

**Título traducido: **_Una historia de Joker: La sonrisa sobre su cara_

**Traductor: **_Yatinga _

| Por la Mañana |

-Star, ¿dónde estás?- la voz de Joker resonó desde fuera de las tiendas de campaña. Star se frotó los ojos, saltando de la cama y sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda.

-Joker, baja la voz. George y Pecas todavía están durmiendo. Y yo también… hasta ahora…-añadió, refunfuñando en voz baja. Todavía quedaba una larga hora para que los demás despertaran y le habría gustado aprovechar el máximo tiempo de sueño posible.  
Él le acarició la cabeza con su mano derecha protésica, dándole su característica sonrisa amplia. –Vamos, vamos, no hay necesidad de estar tan molesta. Tengo que maquillare antes de irnos, para que hagas buena publicidad en la ciudad.-

Star parpadeó rápidamente, confundida. -¿Me vas a maquillar? ¿Tú?  
-¿Quién si no?-preguntó él, agarrándola por los hombros y arrastrándola a lo largo del campamento. Ella protestó de inmediato.

-¡Hey, que sigo con mi ropa de dormir! ¿Te puedes esperar al menos hasta que me cambie y me ponga algo más decente?-

Joker la miró, antes de rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza. –Ah, perdona, perdona. Bueno, pues corre a ponerte algo, te voy a estar esperando en la parte de atrás de la carpa principal. ¡Así que date algo de prisa, ¿bien?!-

Star se apresuró a volver a la calidez familiar de la pequeña tienda que compartía con Pecas y George. -Maldito idiota...-murmuró en voz baja, poniéndose el traje a toda prisa. -... Me arrastra fuera de la tienda tan temprano por la mañana... y el muy tarado no se da cuenta de que hace frío...-  
-¿...Star? –Preguntó Pecas, sonando somnoliento.  
-¡Pecas! -susurró de nuevo. -¿Te he despertado?- -preguntó, aliviada de haber cubierto al menos las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Compartir una tienda de campaña con dos chicos era algo más molesto de lo que hubiera imaginado.

La cabeza de Pecas negó en la oscuridad. –No, no lo hiciste. ¿A dónde vas?- -Joker me lleva a la ciudad, para que pueda comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a George. Él insiste en que debemos salir temprano. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor y cuidar de mi hermano el resto del día hasta que volvamos?-

-¿Es el cumpleaños de George?- Preguntó Pecas, saltando de repente de la cama y corriendo hacia sus pantalones. Antes de que Star pudiera reaccionar, él volvió y dejó unas cuantas libras en su mano. -¿Puedes usarlo para comprar su regalo también? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría reunido algo más de dinero…-

Star asintió y cerró la mano alrededor del dinero. -Lo haré. A George le agradas, Pecas. Así que creo que en tu caso puedo hacer una pequeña excepción.-  
Pecas se abrazó a Star sin importarle que estuviera a medio vestir -¡Gracias, hermana! -dijo, antes de soltarla y volver a su cama. Star no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente.

-...Nos vemos luego, Pecas.-

| La Gran Carpa|

Star entró a tiempo de ver como Joker le daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, dibujando una línea al final de su ojo. Joker levantó la vista cuando ella entró, parpadeando con ferocidad. -¡Ahg! ¡Acabo de meterme la brocha en el ojo!-

-¿Se supone que eso me da confianza en tus capacidades? -le preguntó en broma. Joker se rió entre dientes, acariciando el taburete a su lado.

–Voy a ser más cuidadoso contigo, así que ven para acá.-Star se sentó, colocando su sombrero en el armario cercano al director, y como Joker, miró pensativamente a los envases de etiquetas pequeñas. –Vamos a ver que hacemos contigo…El rosa haría parecer el traje demasiado suave…- murmuró, poniendo la botella rosa a una buena distancia. –Pero el traje es negro, así que también se verá bonito.-

Se quedó mirando fijamente a su cara, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. Star se pasó una mano por la cara. -¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -preguntó ella, preguntándose qué podría ser. Joker negó con la cabeza, tomando su barbilla en su mano esquelética.

-Vas a quedarte quieta ahora…no quiero equivocarme.-

El material suave que hizo contacto con su piel se sentía frío al tacto. Apretó el cepillo sumergido en el líquido frío y negro por encima de la ceja. -Cierra tus ojos ahora. Le indicó, mientras empezaba a mover el cepillo hacia abajo. Cerró los párpados, sintiendo el cepillo suave deslizarse hacia abajo hasta un punto en la mejilla.  
-¿Qué estás dibujando? -le preguntó, tratando de mantener la cabeza lo más quieto posible.  
-Estoy tratando de probar algo. Más adelante decidiré si me gusta o no.- respondió, dirigiendo la brocha ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Se sentía como si estuviera coloreando algo.

-¡Eso me hace cosquillas!- comentó.  
-Nnnn...- respondió, moviendo su mano a la otra mejilla. Sin embargo, solo hizo unos cuantos trazos allí.- ¡Ya está! ¡Todo listo!

Star abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo. Una estrella grande cubría su ojo derecho, mientras que Joker había colocado una lágrima pequeña, al igual que la suya, a través de su ojo izquierdo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de mirarse desde otros ángulos. -Se ve bien.- comentó.  
Joker frunció el ceño. -No hay necesidad de sonar tan sorprendida.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Star agitó las manos alrededor. -¡No, quiero decir, estoy muy contenta con cómo te ha quedado, Joker!- Joker le dio una mirada incrédula, como si no se lo creyese.

-¿De verdad?-  
Puso una mano sobre su corazón. –Que Dios me fulmine si miento.-  
Esperaron unos segundos. Cuando Star no fue alcanzada por un rayo, Joker empezó a reírse.-Deja de ser tan seria todo el rato-le dijo, levantándose. –Y vámonos, que ya hemos perdido tiempo suficiente.-

| El Establo |

-¿Quieres coger ese caballo?- preguntó Joker, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Star parpadeó y dio unas palmaditas al caballo junto a ella en la nariz.

-Este-. Ella respondió, rascando a su amigo con pezuñas tras la oreja. Era el caballo con el que había peleado hace unos días. El semental negro había comenzado a sentirse a gusto con ella desde el incidente, y permitió que la chica se acercase a él dónde ningún otro humano había pisado.  
-¿Quieres llevar a Devil con nosotros?- volvió a preguntar Joker, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Star miró al gigantesco animal, acurrucado y arrullado bajo su mano.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me gusta este caballo y un paseo por la ciudad es justo lo que necesitamos para consolidar nuestra amistad. ¿No es así, Devil?-  
El caballo relinchó su cabeza hacia la chica, manteniendo un ojo en el extranjero que la había acompañado. Joker se colocó el sombrero un poco mejor en la cabeza, con cara de preocupación.

-Incluso si dices eso, este caballo es conocido por patear a la gente, por no decir que podría tratar de matarte.-dijo Joker, no muy seguro con la idea de llevarse a ese animal.  
-Oh, no seas crío.- le replicó Star, ya balanceando una pierna para conseguir subirse sobre Devil. El caballo se lo permitió pacientemente. Ella chasqueó la lengua, moviendo el caballo junto a Joker. -Bueno, escoge tú un caballo para que podamos irnos. Voy a estar bien.-agregó al ver la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

Joker subió a una yegua gris, mirando a Star con una mezcla de temor y otro poco de incredulidad. –Eres una mujer obstinada, ¿lo sabías?-  
Estrella se echó a reír en respuesta a eso. –No me creerás si te digo que ya me lo habían dicho antes- rió ella.

| En La Ciudad |

-¿Todas estas personas tienen que estar mirándonos? – le preguntó a Joker entre dientes. Había esperado a destacar un poco, pero esto ya se estaba volviendo incómodo.  
Joker le sonrió a la gente, saludando y diciendo que fueran a su circo. Cuando dejó de hacer eso, se volvió hacia ella. –Bueno, hemos venido aquí también con el fin de hacer publicidad. Así que sonríele a la gente y diles que vengan a vernos.-  
Star le frunció el ceño, deseando seguir sentada sobre Devil. Habían dejado los caballos en un establo, pagando una pequeña suma de dinero por el alojamiento de los animales. Algunas mujeres jóvenes saludaban a Joker con la mano, y le hacían señas para que se acercara. Él obedeció con una sonrisa, arrastrando a Star del brazo. – ¡Hola, señoritas! ¿Les apetecería pasar por nuestro circo para divertirse un rato?  
Las chicas se rieron, mirándose entre sí en lugar de al arlequín. Por último la que parecía ser más audaz se atrevió a preguntarle.- ¿Vas a estar tú allí? Joker les sonrió, radiantemente como siempre. Una de las chicas vio a Star.

-Oh, ¿ella es tu amiga? -preguntó la mujer. Joker tiró de Star más fuerte, acercándola al grupo a pesar de que ella trató de resistirse lo más discretamente posible.

-Sí. Esta es Star, nuestra más reciente adquisición. Ella hará su debut mañana, y estaría muy agradecida de que ustedes fueran para apoyarla en su primera vez, ¿no es cierto, Star?-

Star forzó una sonrisa en su cara. -Sí... así es... -murmuró, deseando estar en otro lugar. Las jóvenes chillaron al ver el atuendo de Star.

-¡Ese debe ser el vestido más lindo que he visto en mi vida!- exclamó una de ellas. Las otras comenzaron a gritar emocionadas. No le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, y las mujeres están comenzando a acercarse a ella cada vez más.

-¡Por favor, discúlpenme!- dijo, extendiendo los brazos para mantener a las mujeres fuera de su espacio personal. -Tengo que... ¡ir allí y comprobar algo! -dijo, antes de que las mujeres o Joker pudieran decir algo.  
Dando una vuelta en una esquina, se limpió el sudor de la frente. -Eso estuvo cerca...- murmuró para sí misma. Cuando se asomó por la esquina, vio Joker tranquilizar a las mujeres diciendo que Star se encontraba bien, sólo que era un poco tímida. -Tímida, mi culo…- murmuró. Pero, frente a ella, se encontró con una gigantesca tienda de juguetes. -'Bueno, pues que coincidencia...' -pensó, caminando hacia allí mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas extrañas que le daba la gente.  
Dentro de la tienda había un montón de pequeños trenes de madera, animales de peluche y un montón de otros juguetes que un niño consideraría extremadamente fascinantes. A decir verdad, se encontró con que estos juguetes eran lindos y adorables. Cuando sostuvo entre sus manos a un conejo de peluche, alguien tiró de su diminuta falda.

-¿Señorita, usted es del circo? –le preguntó una niña, tal vez de ocho años. Tenía rizos largos y dorados, que era la marca de una adorable niña noble dispuesta a derretir corazones. Star le sonrió tímidamente a la cría.

–Oh, ¿es tan fácil de adivinar?-le preguntó a la pequeña.  
La niña asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo. -¡Un poco! -exclamó ella.-Nunca había visto a un actor antes.- dijo con un tono de voz grave, como si fuera un dato de vital importancia.  
Star se arrodilló a la altura de la niña. -Bueno, mi nombre es Star, y mañana es la primera vez que voy a salir a actuar sobre el escenario. ¿Te gustaría venir a animarme mientras que estamos en la ciudad? – le preguntó a la chica.  
Inmediatamente la niña sonrió radiante. -¿Puedo? Me encantaría hacerlo. Pero mamá y papá no quieren dar dinero para las cosas que consideran tan comunes... -añadió.

Star sacó dos billetes de un bolsillo oculto en su vestido. -Bueno, mi jefe me dio estas dos entradas. Tienes una niñera, ¿no es así? -preguntó la chica. Cuando ella asintió, Star continuó. -Bueno, te pido que te quedes estas entradas. Puedes quedártelas, así tus papás no tendrán que gastar dinero en ellas. ¿Qué te parece?-  
-¡Wow, gracias, señorita!-gritó la niña, apretando las entradas contra su diminuto pecho-. –Le voy a decir a mi nana de inmediato, ¿vale?- Star se despidió con la mano de la chica, antes de volver a mirar a los animales de peluche de nuevo. Detrás de ella, oyó a la niña charlando lejos con su niñera, suplicándole ir al circo el día siguiente.  
Los ojos de Star se posaron sobre un osito de la compañía Funtom. Lo sacó de la estantería, apretando suavemente su cuerpecito. Estaba muy bien relleno y sus ojos de botón brillaban tiernamente. George solía tener un oso como ese cuando todavía eran nobles. Lo había perdido el día en que se habían escapado, mientras las llamas envolvían sin piedad la ancestral casa con su padre dentro.

Se dirigió hacia el mostrador. –Voy a comprar esto, por favor- le dijo al tendero. El hombre severo miró el dinero que ella le dio con ojo de halcón, para asegurarse de que no faltaba un solo centavo. Al salir de la tienda, Star se despidió de la pequeña niña rubia, apretando al oso contra su bien formado pecho.  
-'Será mejor ir a buscar a Joker...'-pensó para sus adentros. Cuando llegó a la calle donde le había dejado, no lo vio por ninguna parte. –'¿A dónde se habrá ido ahora?'-se preguntó, vagamente molesta. Un joven la saludó con la mano. Miró a su alrededor, pero cuando nadie reaccionó a su llamado, ella se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia allí. -¿Sí? -le preguntó, sin confiar en alguien tan fácilmente.  
-¿Eres tú quien está buscando al otro del circo? ¿Al payaso? -preguntó el hombre.

Star asintió lentamente. -Yo soy. ¿Y tú? -dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás. Había visto como la gente era atraída a veces de esa manera, y no iba a ser tan estúpida de dejarse secuestrar. Sin embargo, cuando retrocedió ese paso, se topó con alguien. Un hombre alto y fornido la miró desde arriba. Le faltaban los dos dientes delanteros.

Él la agarró por los brazos, empujándola hacia delante. Ella pisoteó su pie, pero él no se inmutó siquiera. Su compañero se acercaba, extendiendo las manos para llevarla hacia un tercer hombre. Apretó los dientes, agarrando el peluche en sus brazos con dificultad. Su pierna atacó, golpeando al otro hombre en la entrepierna con fuerza. Él gimió, cayendo en el barro. -¡Tu, pequeña puta! -escupió.  
Más hombres vinieron de la parte de atrás del callejón. Ella ya estaba siendo empujada bastante lejos por el Señor Desdentado. Cuando levantó la vista hacia él, sonrió. Ella se levantó de un salto y chocó la parte superior de su cabeza contra la barbilla. Pudo oír los dientes quebrándose, ya que el hombre la soltó. La sangre goteó de su boca, mientras él la miraba con dolor.  
Star golpeó una parte de su brazo, esperando a que saliera su fiel cuchillo para defenderse. En cambio, ella se golpeó la muñeca desnuda. Se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto su espada, porque el vestido no se lo permitió.

Los hombres se acercaron a ella. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de los dos hombres que la habían interceptado. Se dio la vuelta y corrió, los tres hombres que habían quedado atrás se lanzaron en pos de ella como perros a un conejo. La seguridad residía en esa calle muy transitada, justo detrás de ella.  
Alguien la cogió por detrás, colocando sus piernas por encima de su cuerpo. En un instante vio el pelo color jengibre y sintió un brazo huesudo en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus pies colgaban en el aire.

Joker lanzó una mirada asesina sobre los hombre que estaban persiguiendo a su compañera –Espero chicos que no hubierais estado pensando en lastimarla. De ser así, me habría visto obligado a haceros algo…desagradable.-  
La mirada amenazadora que envió a los aspirantes a secuestradores los hizo retroceder un paso. Cuando Joker levantó la comisura de la boca, revelando su afilado canino, huyeron. Star se sorprendió de lo amenazante que ese hombre podía llegar a parecer.

-Eso es... impresionante de ti...-dijo ella en voz baja. Joker la miró, con su sonrisa habitual en el rostro. La mirada terrorífica que les había dado a los hombres no había dejado ni rastro. Cuando se volvió, llevando a Star al estilo nupcial, habló:

-Espero no haberte asustado.-  
Star negó con la cabeza. -Estoy bien. De todas formas, gracias.- Joker asintió, aparentemente satisfecho al escuchar un "gracias" de ella.  
-Es bienvenido el agradecimiento.-contestó.  
Al salir del callejón, las tres chicas nobles con las que Joker había estado hablando estaban esperando por ellos. Cuando vieron lo que estaba haciendo Joker, empezaron gritando otra vez. –Oh, Dios; ¿es ese el romance secreto del circo del amor?-  
-¿El qué? –preguntó Star  
La más alta de las chica le respondió- ¡El amor eterno entre ti y el director del circo, que está prohibido debido a sus obligaciones! ¡Es un amor trágico y sufrido, que no puede acabar en otra cosa que en miseria! ¿No es cierto, Señor Joker?-

Joker sonrió, mirando a las chicas. -¿Quién sabe? –contestó de una manera misteriosa. –Si las señoritas quieren saber, deberán venir a vernos al circo.-Star suspiró. Era demasiado bueno para atraer clientes.

-¡Lo haremos! ¡Apoyaremos el amor que usted y la señorita Star se tienen para que pueda triunfar! –gritó la más bajita. Star sudó frío.

-Joker…Déjame en el suelo. En serio.-

Joker la puso de pie, poniendo una mano en la cabeza en su lugar. –Si quieres evitar momentos embarazosos como estos, será mejor que no vuelvas a salir corriendo, ¿está bien?-  
Ella puso mala cara, mirando a otro lado.-…Bueno.-  
Él empujó algo de dinero contra su mano. Cuando ella lo miró interrogante, Joker se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. –Me agrada tu hermano. Me gustaría colaborar en su regalo de cumpleaños, si me lo permites.-  
Star asintió, mirando los ojos grises del hombre. -Te voy a dejar. Pero porque eres un buen tipo. Así que, ¿qué ta si nos vamos a casa ahora? Tengo entendido que habrá una gran función mañana. Que una gran estrella va a hacer su aparición.-

-¿La hay ahora?- Preguntó Joker, mirándola divertido-Bueno, estoy vigilando para que mi gran estrella no se pierda. Espero que haga su mejor esfuerzo.-

Star caminaba a su lado, hacia el lugar donde habían dejado los caballos por la mañana. –Lo hará, puedes contar con ello.-  
Joker la miró, aparentemente disfrutando del momento. – ¿Sabes?...No lo dudo ni un poco.-


	7. La función debe continuar

**Título Original: **_A Joker Story: The Smile On Her Face_

**Autor Original: **_Moon´s Envoy_

**Título traducido: **_Una historia de Joker: La sonrisa sobre su cara_

**Traductor: **_Yatinga _

| Día de la función, por la mañana |

-Me siento mal.-dijo Star, tapándose la boca con una mano. La cantidad de personas que se encontraban en la gran carpa era nada menos que increíble. Ella deseaba que no estuviera tan lleno, ya que no manejaba grandes masas de gente muy bien. Dagger le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, dándose cuenta de su angustia.  
-No es tan malo. Toda esta gente vino porque Joker y tú hicisteis un buen trabajo en la ciudad. Me comentó que ya tienes tu propio club de fans.-  
Star gimoteó y rodó los ojos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. -Si él está hablando de que pandilla de chicas ayer, que parecían estar bajo la ilusión de que yo sea…-

Ella dejó de hablar cuando vio a Beast cerca. Su intuición femenina le decía que era mejor no hablar de Joker cuando la mujer encuerada en negro estaba cerca. Dagger notó a Beast también, y salió disparado en pos de ella, dejando a Star sola en su desdicha.  
-Uf... esto es un desastre...-  
Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Alzó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos de Doll. La chica parecía tan seria como siempre, no tenía ni la más mínima sonrisa en su cara. –Lo harás bien, Star.- Snake estaba de pie detrás de ella, aparentemente sintiéndose tan mal como la propia Star. No le sonrió, aunque el temblor en las comisuras de la boca dejaba claro que lo estaba intentando.

Sin embargo, Star no sentía el más mínimo consuelo. -Dagger va a estar lanzando lanzándome cuchillos. ¿Sabéis? Al menos estoy feliz de tener que llevar los ojos vendados. De esa manera no tendré que ver esas cosas afiladas volando hacia mí.- Su estómago se revolvió, y ella lo agarró con sus dos manos. -¿Por qué, por qué dejé que Joker me convenciera de hacer esto?-  
-Porque, en el fondo, ¡te quiero ver actuar en escena!- la voz de Joker sonó detrás de ella, dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Voy a anunciaros a ti y a Dagger, así que ve a buscarlo y asegúrate de que estáis listos.-

Star suspiró, levantándose. -Sí, señor. Gracias por intentar animarme Doll, Snake.-

Ella salió corriendo, en busca de Dagger, que debería estar por allí, en alguna parte. –"Espero no vomitar cuando salga allí"- Pensó para sí misma, mortificada por el pensamiento. Esquivó a un par de personas de la banda que tocaba música cuando lo cirqueros estaban actuando, no podía dejar de escuchar la palabras que Dagger le decía a Beast.

-¿Jefa, me estabas buscando? ¡Oh, eso hace que mi corazón salte de la emoción!-  
Beast no respondió, en lugar miró fijamente a los ojos de Star. -Yo estaría feliz si acertases a tu asistente esta esta vez...- murmuró lo bastante alto para que Star lo escuchara. Star sudó frío, al igual que Dagger. Él empezó a agitar sus brazos en círculos, presa del pánico. -¡Dios, Beast! ¡No digas esas cosas que me das miedo! ¡¿Qué pasaría si Star o Joker te oyeran?!-

-Dagger, tenemos que salir pronto a actuar.- dijo Star, poniendo una mano en la espalda del hombre. Dagger se levantó de un salto con un grito.

-¡St-St-Star! ¿H-H-Ha-Has oído de lo que estábamos hablando? -preguntó, dándole una mirada nerviosa a Beast. Beast no parecía preocupado en absoluto, lanzando a la joven una mirada de disgusto.

–Si te encuentras tan enferma antes de actuar, deberías reconsiderar la idea de largarte de este circo. La gente como tú no es necesaria por aquí.-Beast se alejó, dejando a Star y a Dagger desconcertados. Dagger parecía sentirse completamente avergonzado por el comportamiento de Beast, echando una mirada de disculpa a Star.

Ella le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Hey, ¿dónde está esa sonrisa de la que siempre estás hablando, Dagger? Si subes al escenario con esa cara, vas a hacer llorar a los niños pequeños.-

-¿No estás preocupada por lo que te ha dicho la Jefa? Cuando está así de molesta, ella puede conseguir dar verdadero miedo. Aún así, no sé por qué no le gustas.-  
Star encogió de hombros. A pesar de que había averiguado de alguna manera que Beast estaba enamorada de Joker, ella no tenía ninguna prueba definitiva, pero lo que sabía a ciencia cierta, es que si le decía algo así a Dagger, le partiría el corazón. Por lo tanto, una pequeña mentira piadosa no estaría mal ahora -No lo sé, ¡pero no voy a dejar que me preocupe! Si Beast no quiere ser mi amiga, yo no puedo hacer nada.-

Dagger se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose todavía bastante descontento con la situación. -Supongo que... tenemos que empezar a prepararnos bien, sino, Joker nos golpeará con su bastón nuevo.-

| En La Función |

-¡Dagger el Magnífico y su bella ayudante, Staaaaaaar!-gritó Joker, blandiendo su bastón hacia los dos recién llegados, que saludaban a la multitud.

Dagger le dio un golpe en el costado. -¡Sonríe, maldita sea! -dijo con los dientes apretados.  
Star obedeció, aunque su sonrisa lucía bastante incómoda al ser obligada. La multitud empezó a aplaudir, y ella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago de nuevo. -No quiero...-murmuró. Dagger no escuchó, dándole un empujón hacia su lugar en un tablón de madera. Se quedó allí, sosteniendo una manzana en la mano. Dagger saludó a la multitud, antes de girar de repente, lanzando una de las armas mortales que se encontraban en su mano hacia Star. Ella gritó cuando el cuchillo se clavó en la fruta, con el jugo saliendo a chorros. La multitud aplaudió.

-¡Y ahora, se vendará los ojos a sí misma! ¡Vean la cantidad de fe que tiene en su pareja! - Joker gritó cuando Star cogió la venda para sus ojos.

-Honestamente… ¡Será mejor que Dagger no me clave nada o voy a estar persiguiéndole hasta el día en que muera!- murmuró, colocando el paño delante de sus ojos.  
De inmediato su corazón empezó a latir más rápido en cuanto su vista fue cubierta por el pesado terciopelo. Se había equivocado, no ser capaz de ver lo que le lanzaban era, con mucho, peor que verlo. Ahora ella ni siquiera sabía cuando… - ¡Ah! -gritó de nuevo cuando una daga fue clavada en un tablón cerca de su mano. La tabla de madera vibraba, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal cada vez que golpeaba contra su espalda. Tres puñales más siguieron rápidamente uno detrás de otro, haciéndola gritar aún más.

Cuando Dagger había terminado su número, ella sentía que apenas podía sostenerse más sobre sus piernas. Sin embargo, se las arregló para saludar a la multitud, corriendo detrás del escenario. -¿Sabes? Entiendo porqué tu compañera no quiso continuar con esto.-le dijo jadeando a Dagger, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Joker entraron detrás de ellos, apoyado en su bastón de una manera divertida. – ¡Estuvisteis geniales los dos! Star, la manera de hacer que la gente pensara que tenías miedo… ¡les ha encantado!-

-Ah, ¿qué tenía que fingir?-se las arregló para preguntar en un tono sarcástico. Joker lo ignoró, rodeándola con su brazo sano y frotándose la cabeza con los nudillos de su prótesis.

-¡Si es que lo sabía! ¡Sabía que les encantarías!-  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Ahh! -gritó, tratando de sacudirse a Joker. Joker la empujó hacia Dagger, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ah, la pequeña Star es siempre tan tímida! -bromeó.  
-No estaba siendo tímida. ¡Simplemente estoy teniendo en cuenta que las otras personas nos pueden ver! -Dagger, que estaba apoyado en su hombro, parpadeó.

-¿Crees que no me importa que las demás personas nos vean?-  
La cara de Star se puso roja y miró al hombre. -¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!-

Joker golpeó con un dedo su barbilla y asintió. -¡Ah, ya veo! Pues si la pequeña Star prefiere verme en un ambiente más intimo…-  
-¡Joker, tú también no!-gimoteó, sintiendo el peligro cada vez más cerca segundo a segundo. Joker sonrió y le dijo que sólo estaba bromeando, sin embargo, ella le regañó. De repente, unos músicos vinieron corriendo hacia ellos presas de pánico.

-¡Joker! Tenemos un problema enorme. ¡Es el tigre, Betty! ¡Beast ha averiguado que comió algo en mal estado y ahora está enferma!-

Joker levantó las manos con sorpresa y frustración.-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Tengo a un noble en la audiencia que sólo vino porque yo le dije que teníamos un tigre. Si no se lo enseñamos, nos va a provocar problemas con el dinero. Y no podemos darnos el lujo de dar reembolsos.-

El hombre parecía preocupado también. -¡Ya lo sé! Pero incluso si es así, ¡no es como si nosotros pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto!-

Joker suspiró. El escenario ya estaba limpio de nuevo y las armas de Dagger y el tablero de madera había sido guardado con los otros objetos. Mordiéndose las uñas, Joker hizo un sonido molesto, seguido de un movimiento angustiado de mano para ajustar su sombrero mientras giraba su bastón. -Muy bien. Ya que no podemos hacer nada... Voy a anunciarlo entonces.-

Él se alejó. Dagger suspiró, sabiendo que mucha gente no estaría contenta. -Esto es bastante malo. Si la gente exige un reembolso nos vamos a quedar sin dinero. Por no hablar de que la publicidad será bastante mala.-

Star gruñó. -¡Oh, no! ¡La función no va a irse a pique después de que he sufrido tanto! ¡Tú! -señaló al desconocido, quien de inmediato dio un salto al oír el tono de su voz.

-¿Sí?-  
-¡Consigue que ese maldito tigre vomite lo que ha comido! No me importa cómo lo hagas, pero hazlo y avísale a Dagger cuando lo consigas. Dagger, vas a ir donde la banda y les vas a ordenar que toquen algo alegre, ¿bien? -Dagger asintió con la cabeza, asombrado por decisión repentina de Star.

-Pero…Star, ¿qué vas a hacer? -Star tomó su pequeño sombrero y lo arrojó sobre uno de los pequeños bancos dispersos entre bastidores. -¡Voy a hacer lo que mejor se me da!-

| En El Escenario, Punto De Vista De Joker |

Joker se aclaró la garganta, antes de extender los brazos. -Damas y caballeros, me temo que tengo que decirles que… ¡Hey!- Alguien le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Cuando empezó a darse la vuelta, la persona que lo había hecho también tomó su bastón. -Star, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Esto es serio! -siseó, no queriendo dejar que la gente la viera.  
Ella no respondió, pero se puso el sombrero y le sacó la lengua. -¡Atrápame, si puedes!-gritó ella, lo suficientemente alto para que el público escuchara. Los espectadores se echaron a reír cuando una canción alegre empezó a sonar. Antes de que el payaso dijera algo, Star comenzó a huir.- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido!-

Joker corrió tras ella, decidido a darle a la chica algo de lógica. Cuando ya casi la tenía, de pronto ella se detuvo y cayó de rodillas. Joker jadeó, apenas saltando sobre ella. Ella sonrió, rodando lejos y poniéndose de pie en el mismo movimiento. La multitud aplaudió, por lo que levantó las manos y fingió usar a Joker como marioneta.  
Joker se acercó detrás de ella, agarrando su sombrero. Se dio la vuelta, alcanzando su bastón también. Tal como él lo agarró desde el aire, Star le arrebató el sombrero otra vez, huyendo con él. El público se rió de él cuando fue nuevamente despojado de su sombrero.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? –se burló de él, en un intento por hacerle esforzarse más. Agarró su bastón con firmeza y fue tras ella.

La música siguió tocando alegremente, y las personas que trabajan entre bastidores de repente arrojaron un par de bolas grandes al escenario. Star no dudó ni una vez, completamente presa en la adrenalina de la caza. Dio un salto, aterrizando sobre el balón y utilizándolo para ir hacia atrás. Ella saludó a Joker al pasar por encima de él, aparentemente muy alegre. Joker corrió tras ella, haciendo caso omiso de la pelota que habían enviado por él mientras trataba de agarrarla. La chica incluso tenía el valor de saltar arriba y abajo sobre la pelota, lanzando su sombrero al cielo. Justo cuando él se acercaba, ella saltó a tierra, rodando por el suelo antes de volver a ponerse en pie. La multitud rugió, disfrutando cada minuto de ella.

Él la alcanzó en el tiempo, agarrándola por la muñeca por lo que finalmente podría tomar su sombrero. -¡Star, esto no es gracioso! dijo, molesto por las payasadas de la niña en un momento de crisis. Intentó tomar su sombrero, pero ella lo puso detrás de su espalda. Él la obligó a darse la vuelta con su única mano, pero ella inmediatamente puso su sombrero delante de su estómago. Él gruñó mientras extendía sus brazos para rodearla por completo. Dejó escapar un gruñido triunfante, seguro de que había ganado ahora. Star se inclinó hacia adelante, lo que obligó a Joker a inclinarse con ella, antes de caer de rodillas otra vez, moviéndose hacia atrás para poder escapar de nuevo. Joker se levantó, quitándole el polvo a su sombrero con una sonrisa feliz.  
-¡Oh, Joker! –Le llamó Star. Cuando se dio la vuelta, ella agitó su bastón hacia él.

-¡Óyeme tú, pequeña…!-gritó, sin hacer caso a las personas que los estaban mirando. Sin embargo, ella estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, viéndose mucho más radiante que de costumbre. La emoción de la persecución era lo que la hacía sentirse viva. Ella dio una carrera corta, una vez más, saltando sobre una de las bolas. Corrió tras ella, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan ridículo. A medida que pasó corriendo junto a zona de entrada de actores, oyó gritar a Dagger:

-¡Está bien, podéis acabarlo ahora!-  
Star dejó escapar una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a Joker. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella saltó de la pelota, en su dirección. Joker corrió hacia donde ella caía, derrapando por el suelo en un intento por atraparla antes de que se golpease. Ella aterrizó en sus brazos con un ruido sordo, aunque ahora estaban llenos de polvo. Tosió, enviándole una mirada de ojos grises-¿En qué estabas pensando para saltar así? -le espetó, no contento en absoluto.

Star saludó a la multitud, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. -Te he comprado un poco de tiempo extra. Beast ya puede ir a actuar, y no habrá reembolsos. Sólo escucha el grito de la multitud.-  
Joker apartó la mirada de ella, y puso los ojos sobre la multitud. De hecho, todos estaban vitoreando y silbando. Incluso se podían oír los gritos del club de fans de Star, aullando y gritando cosas como 'amor prohibido' por todo el lugar.  
Volvió a mirar a Star, cuyas mejillas ahora lucía un brillo rosado de haber corrido y saltado tanto. Ella captó su mirada, y le envió una sonrisa sincera. Joker de alguna manera sintió que su corazón hacía 'THUMP' por un segundo, y como una sensación de cosquilleo en la garganta se extendió por su cuerpo. -Ya te dije que brillaría hoy.-  
-Sí...Sin embargo, no sabía que te referías a esto cuando hablabas.-

| En La Fiesta De Después |

Joker levantó su vaso, lleno de una bebida alcohólica desconocida. La compañía de circo guardó silencio, y se preparó para lo que su líder tenía que decir. –Como bien sabéis todos, hoy podía haber ocurrido una catástrofe. ¡Es por eso que quiero que todos brindemos por Star, que ha salvado el día!-gritó, con sus mejillas sonrojándose con el calor proveniente del alcohol. La cuadrilla entera comenzó a aplaudir. Star comenzó a sonrojarse, agitando las manos alrededor como una loca en un intento de hacer que se detuvieran.  
George estaba sentado junto a ella, abrazando con fuerza a su oso de peluche. Él lo quería mucho, a pesar de haber regañado a su hermana por comprarle algo tan caro. Sin embargo, su hermana le había dicho que Joker y Pecas también habían aportado algo y el muchacho sonrió y les dio un sincero agradecimiento a ambos. También aplaudió con sus manos pequeñas, orgulloso de los logros de su hermana.

Joker levantó la mano, en un intento de conseguir que todos quedaran en silencio de nuevo. Tuvo éxito, después de un corto período de tiempo. –Y es por eso que Star va a actuar a partir de ahora conmigo, como recompensa por estar haciendo un gran trabajo. No es exactamente lo que podéis llamar un acto principal, ¡pero ella se está esforzando mucho!-  
Todos aplaudieron, y varias personas le dieron una palmada en la espalda a la chica, metiéndole la nariz en su primera bebida alcohólica, del mismo tipo que la que Joker estaba bebiendo. La inhaló en parte y empezó a toser violentamente, perdiéndose así la terrible mirada venenosa que le había lanzado Beast.  
-Honestamente... ¿Están obligándome a hacer esa tontería todos los días a partir de ahora? ¡A este ritmo estoy empezando a desear no haber hecho nada!- le confió a George, quien de inmediato le dio una mirada de regaño.  
-Hermana, has conseguido un gran éxito ahí fuera, no es de extrañar que Joker quiera que hagas eso otra vez. Es un halago muy grande, así que ya puedes ir y darle las gracias.-

Star suspiró, sabiendo que el comentario era tan cierto como la vida misma. -¿Sabes George? ... eres realmente demasiado maduro para tu edad. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que estoy en lo cierto todo el tiempo? -  
George se rió cuando dijo eso. -Eso es porque mi hermana mayor nunca está en lo cierto. -Él contestó, y una vez más, le decía la verdad. Ella rodó los ojos y le frotó los nudillos en la cabeza.

-¡Pequeño monstruo! Actuando como si fueras sublime y poderoso, ¡te voy a enseñar!-  
George lloriqueó pidiendo clemencia mientras Star le hacía cosquillas.- ¡No, por favor, no!-

-Demasiado tarde, nene; ¡ahora sufrirás la ira de Star!-

Un poco más lejos, Dagger y Joker estaban apoyados en algunas bolsas, escuchando a la banda tocar la misma melodía que Star había utilizado para mejorar su acto. Joker miraba a Star y George, que estaban jugando, a veces tomando un sorbo de su bebida.  
-¿Joker?-

-¿Joker?- Dagger frunció el ceño y siguió la mirada de Joker. Vio que estaba mirando a Star de cerca y parecía estar pasando el rato muy divertido. -Oooooh, ya entiendo.- Dijo en un tono de complicidad. Le dio un codazo a Joker en forma amistosa, lo que alteró el rumbo de los pensamientos del director.

-Le estás tomando cariño a Star, ¿no, viejo?- dijo, tomando un trago de su bebida. Joker se encogió de hombros acuerdo.

-Sí, por supuesto. Ella es una gran actriz.-  
-Eso no es lo que quiero decir.-dijo Dagger, poniendo los ojos en su hermano mayor. -Quiero decir, tú realmente, realmente, reaaaaalmente le estás cogiendo cariño a ella, ¿no?-  
Joker se atragantó con el resto de su pequeña copa, tosiendo cuando el líquido ardiente entró en su sistema. -¡E-eso es absurdo!- se las arregló para decir. Dagger se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-La estás mirando como miro yo a la Jefa cuando pasa.-  
-¡Es imaginación tuya!- respondió Joker nervioso, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar en la dirección de Star ahora. Es cierto que había estado pensando acerca de la niña - mujer - últimamente, pero no más de lo que pensaba acerca de cualquier otro de sus amigos. ¿Cierto?

-¿De verdad que no? –dijo Dagger, parpadeando rápidamente hacia el hombre mayor, desviando la mirada hacia la ladrona de repente.-Así que si Star estuviera a punto de besar a alguien aquí, en nuestra fiesta, y ahora mismo; ¿no estarías celoso?-preguntó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Joker inmediatamente miró en dirección de Star, casi aliviado al ver que no había nadie cerca de ella excepto su hermano.  
-¡Sí lo estarías!-Exclamó Dagger, aplaudiendo de la alegría. -¡Ve a pedirle un baile entonces!-  
-No, Dagger, lo estás entendiendo todo mal. No es…-

No pudo terminar la frase porque Dagger le dio un empujón. Se tambaleó hacia Star, tropezando con ella mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hermano. Se dio la vuelta, sin verse molesta por haber sido golpeada por el cabeza de jengibre.  
-¡Joker, hola! -dijo, y el hombre luchó contra su instinto de huir en vez de preguntarle.

-Ah, Star... Yo... Uh... -  
-Gracias por no estar enojado conmigo.-Ella dijo, sintiendo cada palabra. –Y estoy feliz de que la función haya salido bien. ¿O no es eso de lo que querías hablar?-  
Joker miró a lo alto de la carpa cuando habló. -Yo... es decir, tú... ¡vamos a bailar! –dejó escapar finalmente. Cuando miró a Star, ella asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Bailar, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que no sería malo, sólo por esta vez...-dijo, tomando la mano del hombre, llevándole hacia los otros bailarines. El contacto de la mano de inmediato envió otro aleteo a través del corazón del hombre.  
Captó la mirada de Dagger, quien le dio el visto bueno. –'No puedo estar enamorado... ¿verdad? '- , se preguntó. No lo sabía muy bien todavía. Le llevaría un poco de reflexión…

Y no pudo pasar por alto otro agitado aleteo en su pecho cuando miró a los ojos de Star.


	8. Ligar nunca fue fácil

**Título Original: **_A Joker Story: The Smile On Her Face_

**Autor Original: **_Moon´s Envoy_

**Título traducido: **_Una historia de Joker: La sonrisa sobre su cara_

**Traductor: **_Yatinga _

| En El Escenario, Hora de Práctica |

Star estaba estirando un poco, sintiendo dolor después de las hazañas del día anterior. Claro, Joker la había cogido, pero no había sido capaz de impedir que los moretones le salieran hasta en el culo. Podía sentir el dolor cada vez que se movía, bullendo a través de su cuerpo. Ella casi se levantó de un salto cuando alguien tocó su espalda.  
-Peter, Wendy, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó ella, sorprendida al ver al dúo del trapecio intentando hablar con ella. Por lo general, trataban de causarle algún tipo de molestia a Joker, que no estaba muy feliz de tener que controlarlos.  
-Hola, Star. -Dijo Peter, mirándola de arriba abajo en su traje. Se recordó que el niño, por muy infantil que pareciera, era mayor que ella por un par de años. Lo mismo sucedió con Wendy, quien a pesar de su aspecto probablemente tenía una media de veinte años, como Joker y los demás.

-Hola Peter.- Ella respondió con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa. Todavía estaba tratando de sonreír como Joker quería, pero no era muy capaz de conseguirlo. -¿Qué estáis haciendo? -preguntó ella, esperando una respuesta esta vez.

Wendy se balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre la punta de sus pies mientras miraba a la mujer más alta. -Estábamos preguntándonos... ya que eres tan buena caminando por la cuerda floja, e hiciste una función con Joker, ¿te gustaría probar suerte en el trapecio?- La pequeña mujer hizo girar un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo, mirándola como un niño inocente que estaba pidiendo el favor de un adulto.  
Star frunció el ceño, sin gustarle por donde iba eso. -No creo que sea una buena idea, yo tengo que practicar con Joker hoy...-  
-Ah, ¿no te lo ha dicho?- la interrumpió Peter, moviendo una mano en ninguna dirección en particular. –Él ha pensado que subir ahí arriba sería un calentamiento agradable para ti, así que, ¿qué hay de malo en llegar a él, eh?- le agarró la mano y empezó a tirar de ella hacia los postes, donde se suponía que debía subir.  
-Ah, pero yo realmente no quiero… - empezó a objetar Star cuando los niños la arrastraron con ellos. La voz de Dagger resonó detrás de ellos antes de que hubieran avanzado más de unos pocos pasos.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! dijo, caminando hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, sin lucir demasiado feliz al ver que el dúo estaba tirando de Star hacia el trapecio.- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo vosotros dos? -preguntó con un tono sorprendentemente estricto en su voz mientras miraba hacia abajo a los dos alborotadores. Peter pateó una piedra inexistente, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-No mucho... Sólo estábamos...-trató de pensar en una mentira convincente para decirle al hombre más joven, pero no podía pensar con la rapidez suficiente. Dagger parecía estar más molesto de lo que debería.

-Los dos sabéis muy bien que Star entrena con Joker hoy. Y vosotros tratando que de que ella hiciera algo tan peligroso; ¡debería daros vergüenza!-  
Wendy puso los ojos en blanco cuando dijo eso. -Ella habría estado bien. Hay una red de seguridad, ¿no es así? Incluso si se caía, no se habría hecho mucho daño. Después de todo, no se nos ocurriría destrozar la mejor fuente de entretenimiento que hay por aquí.-

Estrella frunció el ceño al oír eso. -¿De qué estás hablando, Wendy? -le preguntó. Wendy volvió a Star, aparentemente feliz de que la ex-ladrona le haya preguntado.

-Bueno, si realmente quieres saber… Sucede que Joker…-  
Su torrente de palabras fue interrumpido por Peter, quien apretó la mano a la boca y sacudió la cabeza.

–No debes decírselo, Wendy. ¿No que habíamos venido a disfrutar de espectáculo?-le preguntó, molesto por su falta de visión. Wendy se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, Peter. Star, olvida todo lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo, agitando un dedo hacia la mujer más joven. Star parpadeó, sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Eh... Claro, supongo...-murmuró, sin saber si esa era la respuesta correcta.

-Buena chica.- Dijo Wendy, palmeándole la rodilla, ya que era el lugar más alto y decente que podía alcanzar de su cuerpo.

Los dos se fueron corriendo. Star supuso que los dos podrían pasar el resto de sus días tratando de meter que la gente en problemas, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. -Gracias por salvarme de nuevo, Dagger , aliviada por no tener que balancearse en el trapecio. Dagger le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, dándole un apretón. Star lo dejó pasar, sólo por esta vez. A la gente de todo el circo le gustaba tocar a los demás con el fin de obtener algún consuelo con la presencia de personas vivas. Ella por otro lado prefería tener la comodidad de no tener que tocar a las personas. A veces todavía le dolía la mandíbula desde el momento en que...

_-¡Padre, no lo hagas!- gritó Valentine, agarrando la mano de su padre cuando él iba a golpear a su hijo. -¡Es George, no puedes pegarle!- le gritó._

_La mano de su padre golpeó su mejilla, echándola unos pasos hacia atrás. Le dolía ferozmente, la insignia del anillo de su padre había dejado una marca azul que crecía rápidamente en la mejilla. Estaba borracho de nuevo, sin ninguna razón en absoluto. ¿Con qué frecuencia había estado bebiendo las últimas semanas, sin tener en cuenta a su familia ni a su casa?_

_Caminó hacia ella, con las manos extendidas para rodearla en un abrazo. -Valentine, hija mía…-sollozó, tirando de ella para que pudiera poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. -Perdóname, hija mía. Esto es todo culpa de Claudine... todo es culpa de ella...-_

_Ella no le devolvió el abrazo, dejando que sus brazos colgasen débilmente mientras miraba hacia el lloroso George, quien se sorprendió completamente ante los gritos y ver a su hermana mayor siendo golpeada. No fue culpa de la esposa de su padre, ella lo sabía.  
Todo era culpa de su padre.  
_  
-¿Star, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Dagger, liberándola de su brazo y mirando a la mujer en una preocupación. –Estás un poco pálida. No estás enferma, ¿verdad?-Star le rozó la mano, volviendo a la realidad. Todo era parte del pasado, y ya no había preocupación. Su padre había muerto en el fuego que consumió su mansión ancestral y ella y George estaban libres de sus garras.  
-Estoy bien, gracias, Dagger. Sólo estaba... pensando en algo.- Dijo ella, tratando de sonreír de nuevo. Vio acercarse a Joker, vestido de nuevo de esa manera extraña y girando su sombrero un poco. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, pero Joker rompió el contacto visual con la misma rapidez. Él también parecía estar preocupado por algo. Joker compartió una sonrisa con Dagger, antes de pasar a Star.  
-Star... bueno es verte.-murmuró, todavía sin mirarla a los ojos. Star frunció el ceño al ver que Joker se estaba comportando tan tímido. Por lo general, él solía saludarla con una gran sonrisa, un guiño astuto y tal vez incluso un revuelo rápido en la cabeza.

-Joker... hola.- contestó, sin bien lo que decir ahora que él estaba siendo tan cortado.  
-Bueno, voy a dejaros para que tengáis vuestra sesión de práctica. Nos vemos más tarde. –Dijo Dagger, dándole un codazo a Joker en el costado. –Oye, viejo, si vas a actuar tan extraño todo el rato, Star se va a preocupar por ti. Trata de actuar con naturalidad. –le dijo Dagger dándole un consejo sincero; como los que él seguía cuando perseguía a Beast.  
Joker parpadeó ante su amigo, antes de mostrar una sonrisa. -Está bien...-murmuró, todavía inseguro, sin saber cómo iba a mirar a Star a los ojos sin decir nada estúpido. En sus aventuras cortas con las chicas de ciudad las cosas eran simples: hablaban, quizás bailaban, y al final acababan en la cama, sin ataduras.  
Star no era el tipo de chica que fuera a tolerar eso. Además, él no quería que ella lo tolerara. Pero esta vez iba realmente en serio con ella y eso era... extraño, y la primera vez que el pelo de jengibre lo hacía. Parpadeó cuando Star hizo un gesto con la mano delante de su cara, lo que le obligó a concentrarse en ella.

-Ufff, Joker; estás actuando más extraño de lo habitual. ¿Dónde está esa sonrisa de la que siempre estás hablando? ¿Se le olvidó cómo hacerlo? ¡Bueno, pues te lo voy a recodar!- ella le sonrió, un poco menos forzada que de costumbre. Aunque no era una auténtica sonrisa, consiguió que su corazón dejara de latir de nuevo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero fue un segundo demasiado tarde para ser convincente. Star sujetó el lazo amarillo que estaba alrededor de su cuello, tirando de su cara hacia la de ella. -¿Qué te pasa Joker? Por lo general, estarías corriendo por todo el lugar ahora, gritando porque no estoy sonriendo suficiente.-  
Puso una mano sobre su frente, apartando el flequillo rojizo para sentir su temperatura. Su rostro se sonrojó mientras lo hacía, pero el ceño de Star se frunció aún más. -Será mejor que no te pongas malo. No voy a estar actuando como una niñera para ti, así que te aconsejo que te mantengas de pie tú solito. Aunque parece que tu temperatura está algo elevada... -  
Su voz se apagó mientras se mordía el labio, pensando en lo que debía hacer. No se dio cuenta de que Joker tenía los ojos fijos en sus labios, y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando. Apartó su mano de la frente y se fijó en el gracioso lazo amarillo.- ¡Ni siquiera te has vestido correctamente! Y luego me andas regañando a mí porque mis medias no estás completamente rectas…-

Joker se apartó las manos de encima mientras ella estaba haciendo de nuevo el lazo de seda. Su corazón latía como un tambor constante ahora, y esperaba que ella no pudiera oír el golpeteo desde donde estaba. -Estoy bien, Star. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi.-Mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta de lo pequeñas y frágiles que eran sus manos. Su prótesis, de la que siempre se había sentido orgulloso, ahora parecía ser una especie de abominación sólo por estar cerca de ella. Soltó sus manos, y tosió una vez. -De todos modos, tu trabajo de ayer caminando sobre las pelotas era un poco descuidado. Sería bueno si pudieses hacer malabares mientras que estás sobre ellas.- añadió, tratando de cambiar de tema. Sus ojos seguían escaneando su rostro y deseó que dejara de mirarlo así.  
-Bueno, ¿qué sugieres entonces? -le preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta para ver las grandes bolas que se utilizaban en el circo. Joker dejó escapar un gran suspiro al notar a Dagger enseñándole el pulgar hacia arriba desde lejos. El hombre estaba demasiado entusiasmado con eso, por lo menos esa era la opinión del líder. Cuando vio a Peter y Wendy observándoles a los dos con intereses similares, no pudo evitar desearse lejos del inquisitivo espionaje.  
-... Y tal vez entonces yo podría hacer el salto de modo que seas capaz de atraparme correctamente. Se vería algo más ordenado, ¿no te parece?- Star acabó de hablar, sólo para ver Joker mirar fijamente a un punto en el otro lado de la tienda de campaña. Dagger estaba allí de pie, enseñándole el pulgar hacia arriba a Joker. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba, el rubio rápidamente escondió las manos detrás de la espalda y empezó a alejarse silbando. Star sintió un tic en su ceja. –Alguien tendría que enseñarle a Dagger los puntos más básicos de la sutileza…-murmuró hacia Joker, que se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que había visto a Dagger.  
Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Ah, sí, parece como que... Star, ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi bastón? -le preguntó, al ver a la chica inspeccionarlo de cerca.  
Ella se la devolvió a Joker, con una mirada de disculpa en el rostro. -Sólo quería verlo de cerca, eso es todo. Pensé que había algo especial con... - dejó de hablar cuando Joker accidentalmente pulsó el botón oculto en la madera, sacando de golpe un ramo de flores primaverales.

-¡Gah, lo siento!-murmuró Joker, tratando de introducir las flores de nuevo con un rostro nervioso. Dejó de tratar de ocultarlas cuando oyó reír a Star detrás de él. Cuando la miró así de confuso ella fue incapaz de detener su risa. Dejó de reír después de un rato, mirando al hombre mientras todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Derrotado por unas flores...-se las arregló para decir, suprimiendo un nuevo ataque de risa.  
Joker frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que conseguir la burla de la chica que le gustaba no era la mejor manera de actuar. –Sólo ha sido un accidente, es todo...-murmuró, sin atreverse a mirar a la ladrona. Detuvo su mirada en las flores, y decidió mejorar un poco la situación. -Star, ¿te gustan las flores? -le preguntó, mostrándole su bastón.

Ella dejó de reír y miró a Joker, sorprendida. -¿Para mí? -le preguntó, señalando a sí misma.  
Joker asintió, mirando a otro lado. -Sí... No voy a ser capaz de meterlas de nuevo, y si te gustan... puedes quedártelas, pero no tienes que tomarlas si no quieres. -dijo, esperando que no sonara tan tonto como él imaginaba que lo hacía.  
Star sacó las flores, atrayéndolas a la nariz para poder respirar el aroma. Cuando Joker le devolvió la mirada, ella le regresó una sonrisa sincera. -Me encantan, Joker. Gracias por las flores.-  
-No es nada...-murmuró, obligándose a seguir mirándola a la cara. Ella mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara, y le guiñó el ojo.

-Conseguir que mi jefe de regale flores, esto debe ser una señal de que algo estoy haciendo bien, ¿no?-  
-Sí... es una buena señal. –dijo Joker, pulsando el botón de su vara para introducir el mecanismo de nuevo. Luego enderezó la espalda y respiró hondo. -¡Bueno, vamos a dejar de vaguear ahora! ¡Manos a la obra!-

Star asintió con la cabeza, y lo saludó con una sonrisa al estilo militar. -¡Sí, señor! -respondió, preparándose para una sesión de ejercicio. Estaba feliz de que Joker estuviese actuando un poco más como él mismo.

Además, a ella le gustaban las flores.

| Esa Noche |

Star rotó sus hombros un poco, cansada de correr y demás. El golpe en su trasero se sentía como si estuviera planeando matarla. Cuando entró en su tienda, fue abordada por Pecas y George, que la tiraron al suelo.  
-Yeouch...-murmuró, tratando de levantarse aún con los dos chicos que la sujetaban por la cintura. Aunque Pecas fuera más alto que ella, verlo ahí tirado en el suelo no lo hacía parecer más que un niño-¿Qué hay de malo con vosotros dos? -preguntó ella, con el ramo de flores en su mano derecha, sujetándolo cerca de sí.  
-¡Hermana, hay una tormenta! Con los rayos y los truenos y... estamos asustados... –Gimoteó George. Pecas asintió con la cabeza, algo avergonzado de admitir el miedo. -¿Podemos dormir contigo esta noche? -le preguntó. Star hizo un gesto de hartazgo.

-Por Dios, ¿y vosotros dos sois hombres? Vamos, vamos a ir dentro primero.- dijo, levantándose y comprobando las flores. Habían pasado años desde la última vez había recibido flores... y estas eran hermosas, especialmente si se tiene en cuenta que habían estado apretadas en un espacio tan estrecho como era el bastón de Joker. Pecas, notado las flores, las miró con sorpresa.

-¿Tienes flores? ¿Quién te las dio?-

-Me las regaló Joker.- Explicó Star, colgando cabeza abajo las flores para secarlas dentro de la tienda. Pecas y George inspeccionaron las flores con un ojo crítico.

-¿Joker te dio estas flores?- Preguntó Pecas, sin creerla.-Quizás cuando la luna sea de color azul. Por lo general no las usa, a menos que sea para mitigar algunos enfados de Beast. ¿Estabas enfadada?-  
Star se lo pensó. -Bueno, yo creí que estaba enfermo, así que tal vez él quería que dejara de hablar de eso.- sugirió.  
Pecas negó con la cabeza. -Nah... eso no es enfado, es preocupación. Quién sabe por qué te las habrá dado.-

George cruzó sus brazos uno sobre el otro, mirando a las flores. -Si él trata de casarse con mi hermana mayor, voy a tener que hacerle un montón de preguntas.- dijo el niño con una voz decisiva. -Por ejemplo, cómo se gana la vida, y cuáles son sus planes de futuro, y…-  
Star rodó los ojos mientras miraba a su hermano. -Por favor, George. Ya sabes lo que hace para ganarse la vida, y él no está pensando en casarse conmigo. Estas flores son sólo una muestra de agradecimiento. –Señaló, con la certeza de eliminar el enfado floreciente en el pequeño niño.

-Muy bien, entonces... ¡pero todavía tendrá que responder ante mí! –replicó George, no muy contento con la respuesta de su hermana.

George se subió al lado de Pecas en la cama de abajo, pronto seguidos por Star, que no estaba muy segura de compartir la cama con un chico. Luego, de pronto, observó... -Pecas... ¿eres una chica? –

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Pecas respondiera. -Sí...-El silencio se restableció, antes de que Pecas continuara.- ¿Estás…enfadada de que no te lo haya dicho?-

Star se detuvo por unos segundos, pensando en su respuesta. -No estoy enfadada... Estoy segura de que tenías tus razones... aunque un aviso habría estado bien.-Ella admitió.- ¿Por qué estás fingiendo ser un chico? -preguntó la chica.  
-En realidad, soy Doll. Pero todos los miembros de la troupe principal tienen sus propias tiendas y no me gusta dormir sola... si te has enfadado, puedo ir a dormir a mi propia tienda de campaña... –Dijo Doll, con un tono que hacía pensar que la idea de estar sola la aterrorizaba. Star vaciló por un momento, antes de poner un brazo alrededor de la niña y su hermano al mismo tiempo.

-Ya te he aceptado como un hermano... ¿por qué iba a decirte que no como una hermana? -dijo, poniendo su cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo sus ojos cerrándose cuando un trueno cayó. Doll quería decir algo, pero Star puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, haciéndola callar. –Te estoy diciendo que está bien. Duérmete ahora, hermanita.-  
-...Gracias, Star.-


	9. Charlando con Snake

**Título Original: **_A Joker Story: The Smile On Her Face_

**Autor Original: **_Moon´s Envoy_

**Título traducido: **_Una historia de Joker: La sonrisa sobre su cara_

**Traductor: **_Yatinga _

| En la mañana |

-Dagger, ¿has visto a Star o a George? ¿O incluso a Doll? Estamos a punto de salir y todavía no he visto a ninguno de ellos.- dijo Joker, cansado de buscar al alrededor de todo el campamento. Alguien tenía que manejar el carro donde estaba Devil y Star era la única que se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto con el animal para que el viaje fuera agradable.

Dagger frunció el ceño cuando se enteró, rascándose debajo del sombrero cuando se percató de ello. –Ahora que lo dices, todavía no los he visto hoy. ¿Has comprobado sus tiendas? -preguntó, sabiendo que quizás ellos no se levantarían hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.  
Joker asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que se había olvidado de comprobar alguna parte. Doll no dormía tanto tiempo. La joven sabía que no debía holgazanear, sobre todo porque él le había dicho que levantarían de nuevo el campamento al día siguiente. Se dirigió hacia la tienda de campaña mencionada, manteniendo un ojo vigilante hacia fuera por si pasaba cualquier problema. Cuando llegó a la tienda, no se molestó en llamar, optando en su lugar por entrar enseguida.

-¡Oíd, panda de vagos! ¡Arriba! -gritó, golpeando con su bastón en la litera de arriba. En lugar de que apareciera la cara de Doll por ahí, hubo un movimiento en la cama inferior. George, Doll y Star aparecieron, esta última aparentemente muy molesta por haber sido despertada.  
-Joker... -murmuró ella, mirándolo desde debajo de su desordenado cabello revuelto por la cama-... ¿qué hora es?-preguntó ella, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Joker dejó escapar un suspiro al oír eso. -Es hora de que os deis prisa, es muy tarde. ¿Y por qué estáis los tres en la misma litera? -preguntó, muy curioso por saber la razón de ello. Star no le había parecido una persona que gozara al compartir la cama con alguien más, al ver que ella trataba de evitar ser abrazada con demasiada frecuencia.  
-No es mi culpa…-murmuró Star, balanceando las piernas fuera de la cama cuando comenzó buscar por dónde se había dejado la ropa. –Anoche estos estaban asustados y no tenía más remedio que dejarles dormir conmigo si quería descansar algo-  
-Hermana… 'Estos' no es una palabra que deba utilizar una señorita, ¿de acuerdo?-se quejó George, limpiándose el sueño de los ojos. Doll dijo nada, deslizándose fuera de la cama en busca de su camisa. Joker se apoyó en su bastón cuando se enteró de eso, un poco divertido por este tipo de incentivos.

-Bueno, entonces preparaos. No tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, y aún no estáis vestidos.-

Star negó con la cabeza, no contenta con haber sido despertada de esa manera. Justo cuando ella sacó una de sus medias de debajo de la cama se dio cuenta de algo. Decididamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a Joker. -Sal.- dijo, empujando a Joker hacia la puerta.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó el hombre, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.  
-He dicho que fuera. No voy a dejar que un pervertido nos mire mientras Doll y yo nos estamos cambiando, no me importa si es mi jefe o no.- dijo Star, dándole un último empujón. Joker se rió cuando lo oyó, saliendo de la tienda por sí mismo. Cuando Star se fue de nuevo, no lo pudo resistir y metió la cabeza dentro de un segundo.

-¿Hey, Star?- dijo, sintiendo que su broma era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido hasta el momento. Al menos hasta que reuniera el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía.  
-¿Sí?-  
-Creo que tu ropa de dormir es bastante linda.-  
-¡FUERA!-

| En El Camino|

-¿No eres un buen chico? ¡Sí que lo eres!- Star acarició a Devil, el corcel negro como el carbón resopló violentamente cuando Doll acercó demasiado para su gusto. Permitió que Star le diera una palmadita en la nariz y unos cuantos bocaditos para comer. Incluso le permitía montarse en su lomo, lo que le había otorgado un alto estatus, ya que todos tenían un miedo mortal a estar incluso cerca del caballo. Le dio una palmadita final en la nariz antes de caminar en busca de su propia comida. Ella estaba muy hambrienta, y esperaba que Doll mantuviera su antigua apariencia como Pecas. Ella se paró muy pronto delante de Snake, que llevaba una bandeja llena de estofado y algunas galletas.

-Snake, ¡que bien que te encuentro! ¿Has visto a D…Pecas? -preguntó al hombre serpiente, quien trató de parecer lo más discreto posible, lo cual era bastante difícil cuando uno estaba cubierto de serpientes. Snake también parecía ser muy consciente de esto, así que sólo hacían más extraños sus intentos.  
-Pecas dijo que esto es para ti... dice Wilde.- dijo el hombre, evitando sus ojos cuando él sacó la comida. Star aceptó, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron los del hombre, él apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Las galletas cayeron al suelo, a pesar de que Star logró salvar su cuenco de estofado. El rostro de Snake se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su error, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para decir una sola palabra de disculpa. Star dejó escapar un suspiro, mirando a su alrededor en busca de uno de los carritos de comida.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscar otras galletas...-dijo en voz alta, tratando de no prestar ninguna atención a la evidente incomodidad del hombre.  
-Voy a ir a buscar... dice Goethe.- Murmuró Snake antes de salir corriendo en busca de unas galletas de reemplazo. Star trató de detenerlo, pero el hombre ya se había ido.

-Nunca podré comer de una manera normal por aquí, ¿verdad? - suspiró, tratando de pensar en volver a una época en que había sido capaz de comer tranquilamente, sin serpientes o tigres o Dagger haciendo tonterías y locuras a su alrededor.

Snake se apresuró a regresar, sosteniendo dos galletas delante de él mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. El hombre estaba haciendo su mejor intento para no evitar su mirada ni la de nadie, mientras se acercaba. Aceptó las galletas, esta vez sin tocar sus manos. -Snake... está bien si te relajas cuando hablas conmigo, ¿sabes? No me he comido a nadie hasta el día de hoy, y es muy poco probable que empiece ahora.- dijo, tratando de romper el hielo haciendo una broma. El hombre no respondió, echando un vistazo a su vez cauteloso. Ella hizo un gesto circular con la mano, y luego otro más para que la siguiera. Él hizo lo que le pedía, lo que ya era bastante sorprendente.  
-Entonces, ¿cómo vas llevando el viaje hasta ahora? -le preguntó, metiendo una de las galletas en el guiso. Snake no respondió, mirando al frente. No dejándose vencer por este comportamiento, ella siguió hablando. -Personalmente, he estado pensando que tal vez deberíamos pasar un poco más cerca de los pueblos pequeños como este, por lo que podríamos ganar algo de dinero. Entiendo que las mayores cantidades están en las grandes ciudades, pero sería bueno si pudiéramos ganar un poco por otro lado, ¿no te parece?-

Una de las serpientes - ella creyó que Emily - miró en su dirección, antes de envolverse alrededor del brazo de Snake. Snake estaba apoyado sobre su mano, mirando a la multitud, sin prestarle ninguna atención a ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro, masticando el guiso caliente y se preguntó dónde estaba George. –'Probablemente molestando a Joker otra vez para que le enseñe a hacer juegos malabares...'-pensó, poniendo su plato a un lado.

-Creo…Que eres rara.- murmuró Snake. Star abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que el hombre había dicho algo que no estaba siendo transmitido por sus mascotas.

– ¿S-S-Snake? ¿Puedes hablar? -preguntó ella, agitando los brazos a su alrededor.  
-Por supuesto que puede... dice Wilde.- contestó Snake, enviando a Star a un estado abatido de nuevo.

-Quiero decir que si puedes expresar tus propias opiniones también, en lugar de sólo decir lo que quieren tus serpientes. Eso es bastante sorprendente, en realidad... y, ¿qué quieres decir con que soy rara, eh? -gritó, dándose cuenta de la ofensa. Era la primera vez que él daba su opinión y tenía que ser para insultarla, ¿no?  
Snake se apartó, no sintiéndose cómodo con su arrebato repentino. Star no se dio cuenta, moviendo alrededor un pedazo de galleta mientras seguía hablando. – ¡Si se trata de que estoy cayéndome todo el rato haciendo malabarismos, no puedo hacer nada si yo no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas! ¡Y la última vez fue culpa de Dagger por arrojarme algunas de sus dagas también!-

Star se metió la galleta en la boca, masticando mientras ponía mala cara al mismo tiempo. Conseguir ser insultada por Snake, que era el miembro más tímido de la compañía entera, era por supuesto algo que la dejaba en muy mal lugar. Snake estaba en silencio, sin saber si debía explicarse a sí mismo o no. La chica era aterradora para él, aunque no por las razones que ella sospechaba. No era que ella fuera fuerte, ni inesperadamente amable, que eran suficientes razones para que él se mantuviera callado cuando ella pasaba cerca.  
No, era que ella era un miembro de la nobleza, que él odiaba... la nobleza que se había reído de él cuando llegaron a verlo cuando aún sólo era un objeto de propiedad de un hombre tosco y brutal. Ella era parte de esa casta, que se creía la mejor, no sólo mejor que él, sino también mejor que todos en ese circo. Gente cruel y despiadada, que habían pagado un buen dinero para verlo actuar, o incluso herido antes de ser salvado. Y esta chica era…  
-Has aceptado a Doll como tu hermana… A veces me pregunto el porqué.-dijo sin mirarla. Para alguien que había nacido como noble, aceptar entre los suyos a otra persona que no era adinerada era raro, por lo menos a sus ojos. Se preguntó cuales habían sido sus motivaciones para hacerlo.

-¿Ja? ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?- Star preguntó, olvidando el resto del guiso. Se había quedado frío de todos modos, por lo que había perdido su total interés. El pálido sol de invierno acarició su piel mientras estaba sentada allí, junto con Snake.  
-No tienes relación de sangre con ella, así que, ¿por qué te preocupas?-Continuó Snake, olvidando añadir la coletilla habitual sobre el comentario de alguna serpiente. Se le hacía desconcertante y quería una respuesta en ese momento.  
-No hay relación de sangre, ¿eh? –Preguntó Star, con el tono repentinamente abatido al pensar en algunas cosas. Irguió la cabeza, mirando al hombre al responder a la pregunta. –Con relación de sangre o sin ella, he decidido aceptarla como mi familia, porque es mi elección. Tener hermanos que no son de sangre, sino de elección es una cosa maravillosa, y tal vez incluso mejor porque no tengo ninguna obligación de querer a Doll, pero me he decidido por hacerlo.-

-Así se habla.- Una voz resonó detrás de ellos. A medida que el dúo se volvió, Joker estaba de pie detrás de ellos, mirando por encima de ellos con su bastón en una mano. –Sabía que te acabarías preocupando por ella, Star. Te estás convirtiendo en parte de nuestra gran familia con cada día que pasa, después de todo.-  
Star se sonrojó, avergonzada de que Joker la hubiera escuchado decir eso. –Gah… ¿Porqué tienes que aparecer justo cuando digo estas cosas?-Dijo ella, levantándose para no sentirse inferior respecto a él. Joker se rió, frotándole la cabeza con su mano buena y arruinando su peinado.

-No tienes que avergonzarte por ello, también te estamos aceptando, por lo que deberías estar feliz.- dijo el pelo de jengibre sonriendo, inclinándose hacia ella, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Star se sonrojó aún más ahora, echándose hacia atrás.  
-Voy a ver donde están Doll y George... -murmuró, sin mirar en los ojos grises de Joker. A pesar de que ella le había dicho que ella había aceptado Doll como la familia, eso no significaba que aceptara a los demás como hermanos y hermanas también. Por otra parte, Joker no rezumaba ese sentimiento fraternal que en Dagger parecía brillar.

No veía a Joker como su hermano, al menos ella no.

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose mientras reflexionaba ese pensamiento. Si Joker no era un hermano para ella, ¿qué era? Un jefe, por un lado. Un valioso amigo también, aunque ella no estaba pensando en decirle eso. Pero esas dos cosas de alguna manera no capturaban la esencia completa. Pateó una piedra, frustrada por no encontrar la palabra que describiera totalmente a Joker para ella.

-¡Suéltame!-

Star alzó la vista. Mientras pensaba se había alejado hacia los bordes del lugar, donde no había ningún sitio cerca con mucha actividad. Ella era la única persona que estaba allí, al menos lo habría llamado así si no hubiera alguien pidiendo ayuda. Por otra parte, la voz había sonado muy parecida a...  
-¡Te estoy diciendo que me sueltes!-

Era Beast. Y parecía estar en problemas. A Star no le gustaba la idea de tener que ir a ayudar a la mujer, ya que pelearía contra ella probablemente tanto como contra su atacante. Pero Beast también formaba parte de la gran familia del circo. Star rodó los ojos ante lo que iba a hacer, sabiendo de antemano que se arrepentiría, y corrió hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz de la domadora de bestias.  
Star corrió hacia la carretera, hacia el puente desvencijado que habían pasado ese día. Beast estaba allí de pie, rodeada por otros dos hombres de constitución musculosa que no parecían tener ninguna intención amigable con la mujer. Star respiró hondo, decidiendo utilizar el elemento sorpresa a su favor. Forzó una gran sonrisa en su cara, y caminó donde Beast y sus dos nuevos acompañantes de encontraban.

-¡Ahí estás! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote?- gritó, caminando al lado de la mujer. Cada sentido de ladrona de su cuerpo gritaba que ella debería haber tomado una ruta más encubierta, tal vez han tratado de llamar la atención de los hombres desde la distancia. Aún así, ella habría tenido que salir al aire libre al pasar el tiempo, por lo que bien podría tener alguna ventaja en forma de una sorpresa.  
-Vamos, necesito tu ayuda a empacar, así que date prisa. –Dijo sujetando a Beast de brazo y tirando de ella.- 'Cuanto más lejos mejor…'-pensó para sí misma, dando un paso. Antes de que hubieran llegado más lejos, uno de los hombres la agarró del cuello.  
-'¡Maldición!' -casi dijo, y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por que su propia ropa casi la asfixia.

-¿Qué es esto, eh? ¿Tratas de llevarte a nuestra chica?-preguntó el hombre que la había agarrado por el cuello. Star tosió, claramente oliendo la salchicha el hombre había comido para almorzar. Ser tímida no les sería de mucha ayuda así que quizás necesitara métodos más propios para salir de esa.

-¡Phiewww! ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de un cepillo de dientes? Confía en mí, son un milagro, y tal vez entonces no estaré a punto de desmayarse debido a tu mal aliento. Quiero decir, ¡prácticamente te estoy oliendo las caries!-

El hombre parpadeó, sorprendido por el comentario de la chica. Su compañero empezó a reírse, lo que le valió una mirada bastante molesta de su amigo. –En segundo lugar; es posible que prefieras soltarnos y marcharte de aquí cuanto antes. Las personas de nuestro campamento no van a veros con buenos ojos si tratáis de herir a sus amigos. Así que a menos que estés pensando en comenzar una carrera musical como soprano, es posible que quieras considerar la posibilidad de dejarnos marchar.-

El hombre parpadeó. Al parecer, la mitad de su amenaza no había sido muy clara para él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de no parecer asustada. -Quiero decir que te van a castrar.- Explicó Star, cargando la frase de todo el desprecio que pudo reunir. El hombre la balanceó hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras el otro mantenía bien sujeta a Beast. La mujer, por más fuerte y hábil que fuera con Betty, no era rival para los hombres sin su látigo. El hombre con halitosis le sonrió, enviando otra horda apestosa mientras hablaba.

-La verdad es que tengo mis dudas. Seguramente no haya nadie allí, ¿verdad?-  
-No cuentes con eso.- La voz de Joker sonó detrás de ellos. Star volvió la cabeza, viendo al director acompañado de Snake. Sus serpientes cayeron al suelo, acercándose a los dos matones amenazadoramente. Joker se rascó la mejilla, mirando las serpientes moviéndose hacia las personas que se habían atrevido a atacar a dos de los miembros de la troupe. –Si yo fuera vosotros me quitaría de ahí. Estas son las serpientes más venenosas de Snake y no sé que sería de vosotros si os mordieran.-

El hombre que sujetaba a Beast la empujó contra la barandilla del puente podrido. La madera crujió a traición, pero se mantuvo firme. Star sentía como el hombre que la sostenía del cuello la sacudía aún más al ver a las serpientes acercarse. Con una maldición, la empujó hacia un lado. Star se preparó, esperando ser lanzada contra la madera y ser recompensada con otro par de moretones.  
En lugar de eso, sintió la madera ceder bajo sus pies. Las astillas se apartaron cuando ella cayó hacia delante, y parpadeó cuando se sintió caer. Debajo de ella podía ver el río rugiente, a punto de tragársela mientras caía.  
Ella cerró los ojos, preparándose al sentir sus pies abandonar el contacto con el puente de madera.

-¡STAR!- gritó Joker, avanzando sin pensar cuando vio que ella caía hacia el río. Corrió, esperando ser capaz de atraparla. Cuando vio que ella ya había caído demasiado lejos, no se detuvo un paso. Podía oír a Beast gritándole que dejara de correr, que se detuviera, pero no le hizo caso. Sólo un pensamiento llenó su mente, y eso era que él no podía permitir que Star muriera-¡STAR!-

Dio un salto, después de ella, esperando de alguna manera ser capaz de hacer algo. Beast cayó sobre sus rodillas, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro cuando vio saltar Joker así.

-¡JOKER!-


End file.
